Cana
by Mina-chan AMD
Summary: COMPLETE! A girl with a secret comes to Amity Park and finds out about Danny's secret. She says that she will keep it a secret but can they trust her? She could be a strong ally or Danny's worst enemy. And what does Vlad want with her? R&R.
1. Prologue

**Mina: **Okay. This is the first story I have written in a long long time. I hope everyone likes it. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Cana opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the lab but something felt different. Someone held a mirror up to her and she nearly fainted again. Looking back at her was a face she knew very well but with changes that did not make sense. Instead of her beautiful blond hair and blue eyes she was staring at someone with black hair and glowing green eyes. But, she was staring at herself so what she saw could not be right.

"Wha…What happened?" Cana asked faintly.

Finally she could make out the figure that was standing above her, Vlad Masters.

"You have become what ghosts call a halfa," he explained to her.

"A what!"

"A halfa. There are only two aside from you. Me," Vlad said as he changed into his ghost form and became Vlad Plasmius. "And him," Vlad said while showing her a picture of Danny Fenton and then a picture of Danny Phantom. "This is Danny Fenton and his ghost form Danny Phantom. And that's where you come in. Your mission, turn him to my side or…destroy him!"

Cana's eyes grew wide with shock. _Me? A halfa? Me? Part ghost? No it can't be. And he wants me to turn Danny to his side or destroy him?_ "I won't help you!" Cana yelled as she jumped up off of the ground and flew away. She managed to go intangible and go through the walls until she made it outside of the mansion. She then flew as far as she could in one direction only trying to get away from Vlad.

She had been flying for quite a long time when ghosts that looked like vultures caught up with her. They touched something to her that zapped her of her ghost powers temporarily and at the same time made her unconscious. However at this moment Danny showed up in his ghost form and attacked the vulture ghosts. The ghosts dropped Cana and, while Danny was trying to catch her, made their get away.

Danny flew down to the ground with Cana in his arms. He then placed her gently on the ground and was changing back to Danny Fenton. However, at this moment Cana regained consciousness and saw Danny go from having white hair, glowing green eyes, and wearing a black lab suit with a DP on it to having black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white and red shirt with blue jeans.

"Danny Phantom! I mean Fenton! Oh! It doesn't matter! You're the same person!" Cana cried out.

* * *

**Mina:** I know that the prologue was a little short but I promise that future chapters will be much longer. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. New Home

**Mina:** Ok, I know I only got one review but I am going to update anyway. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny turned around surprised. He looked into the startled blue eyes of the girl he had rescued. She was beautiful. She had longish blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a green tank top and blue jeans. He walked over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"I promise. I'm Cana," she responded.

"I'm Danny but, you already knew that. I haven't seen you around though. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. You could say I just flew into town. By the way, what town is this?"

"This is Amity Park," Danny told her. "I assume those ghost were carrying you unconscious for some time if you don't know where you are. What did they want with you anyway?"

Cana looked a little uncomfortable but was able to get out a lie quick enough. "I have no idea. But, I'm here now and I have absolutely no place to stay. This wasn't exactly a planned visit."

"Well, I guess you could stay with me if my parents say it's okay," Danny suggested.

"You'd let me! Thank you so much!" Cana exclaimed.

"Don't thank me yet. It's not guaranteed that my parents will say yes."

"Well, your parents are ghost hunters, right?"

"Yeah, but how did…"

"Ok. Then if I told them that I was attacked by ghosts and because of that want to learn about fighting them then maybe they will let me stay."

"Um…"

"Good. Then lead me to your house."

Danny was a little bewildered but led her back to his house. Sam and Tucker had not been with him when he had gone to fight the ghosts so he realized that he would have to explain this to them as well. Danny walked into his house followed closely by Cana. His parents were in the living room with his sister Jazz.

"Hi Danny! Who's your friend?" His mother, Maddie Fenton, asked him. She was wearing her usual blue jumpsuit but had the hood pulled back to reveal her short red hair and her violet eyes.

"Um…Mom, Dad…and Jazz, this is Cana. She…"

"I was attacked by a bunch of ghosts before coming here. Luckily your town ghost, Danny Phantom saved me. I then happened to find Danny here and he showed me to your house. I really want to learn about fighting ghosts and I hear that you are ghost hunters so I was hoping you would teach me," Cana blurted out.

Jazz stared at her brother strangely and then at Cana. Cana noticed this but didn't say anything right then.

"Of course you can learn from us! After all who better to learn from then a Fenton!" Danny's father, Jack Fenton said. He was wearing his usual orange jumpsuit and the hood was also down to reveal black hair with grey streaks along the sides and his blue eyes.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you guys for a while. I have no where else to stay."

"We'd be delighted to let you live with us!" Maddie said.

"Thank you so much!"

Maddie and Jack walked out of the room and down into their basement to work on some of their inventions. Danny left the room for a bit, leaving Jazz and Cana alone.

"You know don't you," Cana suddenly said to Jazz.

"Know what?" Jazz asked surprised. She was wearing her normal black shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was red like her mother's and had a head band in it to keep the hair out of her eyes and her eyes were blue likes her father's.

"About your brother," Cana persisted.

"What about him?" Jazz asked still stubbornly not answering the question.

"About how he fits in with the town hero Danny Phantom," Cana calmly continued.

"Um…"

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"No I haven't. But how did you know that I know when I never even answered the question?"

"I could just tell by the way you acted. I saw you stare at him kind of funny. I figured you must know that he and Danny Phantom are one and the same but I wanted to make sure."

"How did you find out about that?" Jazz asked Cana.

"When he rescued me I was unconscious but I regained consciousness when he changed back to his human form. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

Danny walked back in the room at that moment and led Cana up to her new room. It was very plain with just a bed, a closet, a table, and a mirror. The walls were white and the carpet was a light blue. She liked the look of the room and she walked in and sat on the bed. It was comfy enough. Danny then excused himself and disappeared into his room. _I really hope that I can fit in here. _Cana thought. _I hope his friends accept me. But what if they don't want anything to do with me? What happens then?_

* * *

**Mina:** That still may have been a little short but the next chapter is definitely going to be longer. I will now thank my one reviewer:

_Nari-chan SND:_ Thanks for being the only one to review. And, I only took a day after you told me to write this to post it so it didn't take that long. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Mina:** Please read and review!


	3. Fitting In

**Mina:** Yay! I got more reviewers! And now here's the next and as promised longer chapter of the story. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"So she saw you change back to normal but promised she wouldn't tell?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yup," he responded.

"And then she just asks to live with you and you say yes?" Sam continued.

"Yeah," Danny answered.

"I don't know Danny, it just doesn't feel right. She could be dangerous. She could tell one of your enemies," Sam ranted.

"She doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"You've only known her for a day Danny. You couldn't possibly know what she's like."

"I'd have to agree with Sam on that one Danny," Tucker said.

"Tucker!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny and his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, were on their way to school. Sam was wearing her normal outfit consisting of a black tank top and a black skirt. Her hair was shoulder length and black and her eyes were purple. Tucker was wearing his normal outfit consisting of his red hat, yellow shirt, and his greenish pants. In his hand he carried his PDA. Tucker's hair was black, his eyes were blue, and he was wearing glasses.

Danny had left before Cana had so he would have time to tell his friends all about her. But, as they continued their conversation Cana caught up to them. She was wearing the same thing as the day before, a green tank top and blue jeans. She was carrying a backpack and didn't show any signs of being out of breath.

"Hey Danny!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Cana," Danny replied while he turned around to look at her. "These are my friends," he said indicating Sam and Tucker. "This is Sam and this is Tucker," he said while pointing to each one in turn.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Cana said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you as well, Cana," Sam replied.

Tucker stared at Cana for a bit and then turned to Sam. "I don't think she's so bad. I'm with Danny on this one, there is no way she is dangerous."

"You're just saying that because you think she's pretty Tucker," Sam said.

Cana just stared at the both of them but chose to ignore their strange behavior.

"Well, I'm eager to see your school," Cana said and that ended the debate between Sam and Tucker.

The four of them continued on their way to school. When they arrived, Danny, Sam, and Tucker waited for Cana while she got her schedule and her locker assignment from the main office. When they all looked at her schedule they realized she was in most of their classes but unlike them she was taking two language classes so they were not together for the whole day.

The group made it through the first half of the day and went to lunch together. Cana had proven that she was an excellent student and Mr. Lancer liked her right away. She worked hard in class and didn't fall asleep like some people did in his class. Cana had also proven that she was very athletic by doing really well in gym class.

When walking from the lunch line to their table Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl in school who had brown hair and green eyes, was wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans, and who everyone thought was pretty, stopped Cana for a moment.

"You know Cana, I think you would fit in great with us," Paulina said indicating the football star Dash Baxter who had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing his standard red and white jacket with blue jeans, Kwan who had black hair and wore the same thing as Dash, and some other popular kids. "You're as pretty as me and have great taste in clothes although I can't say the same about your taste in friends."

Cana slowly turned around and looked at Paulina. "You got a problem with the people I hang out with!" she yelled at Paulina.

"Well, they're some of the most unpopular kids in this school and you are definitely popularity material."

"You know what Paulina? You're wrong! I am not popularity material! And do you know why!" Cana shouted but continued before Paulina could answer. "Because it seems that there are three things that you need to be popular in this school! You need to have great looks according to the 'popular kids', you need to be rich, and you need to want to look just like everyone else in the group! I may have good looks but I do not want to be just like all of you and I am living with Danny Fenton! I just came to this town! What makes you think that I have a cent to my name! Besides, you guys aren't even popular! Danny, Sam, and Tucker have more real friends than you guys have! You're all just fickle friends! The minute one of you doesn't meet the qualification to be popular they are tossed aside and forgotten about! For example, I heard all about what happened to Valerie Gray! The minute her dad got fired and she wasn't rich anymore she was cast out of your group! So by hanging out with Danny I could be more 'popular' than you guys because they're my friends because they like me for who I am and they don't have standards that I have to meet in order to be their friend!"

Cana stormed away to the table where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting, leaving behind a stunned Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and pretty much everyone else in the lunch room.

"You know what Danny? I don't think Cana's so bad after all," Sam said. "Anyone who can turn down being popular like that and insult Paulina can't be all bad."

"Yeah Danny, she's awesome!" Tucker said.

"Cana that was awesome!" Sam said as Cana sat down with them.

"All I did was state the truth," Cana replied.

Valerie Gray walked over to where they were sitting. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt and a skirt. "Thanks for standing up for me Cana. That was really nice of you considering you don't even know me."

"It was nothing. Here," Cana said as she moved over. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"Really?" Valerie asked.

"Yes," Cana answered while Danny, Sam, and Tucker just shrugged.

The group ate lunch and finished out the day with no further mishaps. Despite the fact that she had turned down the offer to be popular, Cana now seemed to be the most popular girl in school. The nerds liked her, the unpopular kids liked her, and even some of the popular kids liked her. Despite this she still chose to hang out with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and occasionally Valerie.

* * *

**Mina:** See? Wasn't that longer! Don't worry the next chapter is going to be long as well. I will now thank my reviewers! Reviewers plural! Yay!

_Nari-chan SND: _Thanks you reviewing! Now you're not my only reviewer. By the way, repeating that Cana has blue eyes is not an error, it's just something that I chose to do.

_KittenOfTheShadows: _Thanks for the complement!

_Missmeliss4251: _I'm glad you like this so far.

**Mina:** Now please read and review! I promise the next chapter will be out soon! The more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chapter!


	4. The Arcade

**Mina:** Here's the next chapter. I know that some of the stuff that I make happen in this story may seem kind of random or odd to put in but they all serve their purpose in the end. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cana headed to the arcade. It was the weekend. Cana had survived the first week of school. She had been the one that suggested going to the arcade. Danny and Tucker seemed doubtful that she would really want to go there. After all, they thought that girls didn't like playing video games and that they wouldn't understand how to play them. Of course Sam had proved them wrong and they were about to find out that Cana would too.

They opened the doors to the arcade and were immediately hit by the sounds inside. Dash and his group of friends stood around him as he played a hunting game. Paulina was playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) against a bunch of girls and even some guys, but was beating all of them. Valerie was there as well testing her shooting skills on another game. Surprisingly, a lot of girls actually were hanging out at the arcade.

Cana walked over to one of the games and inserted a quarter. The game she had chosen to play was Pac-man. Immediately the yellow thing known as Pac-man appeared looking like a pizza with one slice missing. She whizzed through level after level of mazes and kept running up her score with out losing one single life. Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched her in amazement. Before long she had beaten the high score and the game, still without losing any lives.

"And that's how it's done," Cana said.

"And yet another girl whose good at video games. That just proves you wrong," Sam said to Danny and Tucker.

"Yeah…" they both answered.

Cheering from the other side of the room attracted their attention. Apparently Paulina had beaten yet another person in DDR. She was still the reigning champ of DDR in the Amity Park Arcade.

"Any of you guys good at dancing?" Cana asked.

All three of them shook their heads.

Cana sighed. "I guess I'm just going to have to do this then."

"Do what?" Sam asked curious.

"Challenge Paulina of course!" Cana exclaimed. "I can't just let her remain the unchallenged champion of DDR, can I?"

Neither Danny, Sam, nor Tucker were able to answer that because Cana had stalked off toward Paulina and the DDR platforms. They decided to follow and see what would happen.

"Hey Paulina! I challenge you to a game of DDR!" Cana called out over the noise.

"That's fine. But, I'll have you know I've never lost," Paulina answered.

"Neither have I," Cana replied.

A crowd started to gather around them as they stepped onto the DDR platforms. Cana allowed Paulina to pick the first song they would dance to. Paulina ended up choosing a song called Colors. As the song began they followed the steps that appeared for the song. They were playing on Light Mode the easiest mode since Paulina had chosen that as well. Paulina and Cana matched each other step for step with one perfect after another so that when the song was done they each had the same score.

"You're good," Paulina commented.

"You're not so bad yourself," Cana replied.

Cana once again allowed Paulina to choose the song and the level which they danced at. Paulina chose Light Mode again and then she selected the song called Moonlight Shadow. Once more they both matched each other step for step with perfect after perfect. As the song finished it was revealed that they had once again tied. By now the crowd around them was huge and consisted of pretty much everyone who had been in the arcade.

"Still not too bad Paulina," Cana said.

"Neither are you. You can choose the level and song this time," Paulina offered.

"Thanks. I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever danced on a level higher than Light Mode?"

"Ummm…"

At this moment Cana selected Expert Mode and chose the song You Dropped A Bomb. Paulina just stared at the selection for a bit but then tried to toughen up. As the song started and the steps appeared across the screen it became apparent that Paulina was not good at Expert Mode at all. Cana, however, was doing excellently with one perfect after the other until she ended the song with all perfects. Paulina had not faired well at all and it was apparent that she had lost even before the scores appeared.

"Wow! She's awesome!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes she is," Sam said with a big smile on her face because Cana had beaten Paulina and humiliated her once more.

"I…I lost," Paulina said in shock. She knew that she hadn't done well at all but still after never losing she finally had.

"Very impressive," a familiar voice said from the back of the crowd.

Danny turned around in shock to find Vlad Masters standing at the edge of the crowd. He glared angrily at Vlad who was now walking forward. Cana stared warily at Vlad as he approached the DDR platforms. Vlad was wearing his customary suit and his white hair was tied back in a pony tail like usual.

"You have a very impressive friend there Daniel. What's her name?" Vlad asked as Cana sighed in relief.

"Cana," Danny said through gritted teeth.

"Well Cana, I have a challenge for you. How about we dance?" Vlad asked which really surprised Cana and everyone else.

"Fine," Cana replied while looking at Vlad strangely.

"You can choose the song and level," Vlad told her as he fiddled with something that was attached to his suit.

Cana once again picked Expert Mode and then chose the song called Castles in the Sky. As they began to dance they matched each other move for move. However, unlike matching move for move with Paulina, when Cana matched move for move with Vlad, that didn't only mean they stepped on things at the same time, it meant that they both moved their arms in the same way and their feet in the same way. This was definitely not normal and Danny realized this. He turned around to look at the rest of the crowd behind him and was surprised to see his parents standing there.

"Um…Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We came looking for Cana. We were just going to teach her about ghost hunting!" Jack said excited.

"Oh. Whatever. I need to ask you something. Could Vlad every dance? I mean like he is now?"

"Actually…no, he never could dance in any way," Maddie explained.

"Interesting…" Danny said as he thought to himself. "You guys just go back to the house and I will send Cana over there once she is done."

"Fine by us."

Both of them left and Danny turned his attention back to the dance. Most of the audience had decided to go back to what they were doing leaving only him, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. Cana and Vlad continued dancing but part way through the song something started happening to Cana. As she went to step down on the arrows her foot kept turning intangible causing the move not to register. At first Danny though that he was seeing things but it kept happening.

"Are any of you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah! Her foot is turning intangible!" Valerie exclaimed. "She's a ghost!"

"No. I don't think she's a ghost. I live with ghost hunters, remember? If she was a ghost they would have detected it," Danny said which seemed to calm Valerie down. Then Danny remembered seeing Vlad fiddle with something before the dance started and could only assume that this was causing Vlad to imitate Cana and then somehow he had figured out how to turn Cana's foot intangible so her moves wouldn't register and he would win. Still, that seemed kind of strange but Vlad would have his reasons.

Vlad was talking to Cana throughout the dance but no one except them could hear what the other was saying.

"So how's that little mission going, hmmm?" Vlad asked.

"Don't be so impatient! It's only been a week!" Cana replied.

"Just checking up on you."

"Well, that's not necessary."

At that moment the dance ended revealing Vlad as the winner.

"Well, I'll see you all around," Vlad said and then he left.

Cana stared angrily after him. Danny and the others walked up to Cana.

"Um…Cana? Did you by any chance notice that your foot was turning intangible while you were dancing?" Danny asked.

"Intangible? Maybe that's why things weren't registering. But how? You don't think that Vlad could do something like that do you?" Cana asked. The group had updated her on all of Danny's enemies and adventures so that she was up to date.

"That's what I think. Still, I don't know why he would want to win a game of DDR but that's Vlad for you," Danny replied.

Danny then told Cana that his parents wanted her and she left the arcade. As she walked back to the Fenton's house she turned over questions in her mind about Vlad. _Why did he come here? How did he get so good at dancing? Why did he want to beat me in DDR? I don't need any checking up on. Besides, how did he even know that I'm here? Those vulture ghosts must have told him! Arg! I wish he didn't know I was here! Still, I think it would be rude if I left. Darn Vlad!_

* * *

**Mina:** Okay! That's the end of that chapter! Now to thank the reviewers!

_Nari-chan SND:_ I think I'm updating soon. And I'm sure this chapter counts as keeping up the good work.

_Missmeliss4251:_ Yes, the last chapter was longer and I believe that this chapter is longer than the last one. I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well.

**Mina: **Everyone, please read and review! I would really like to have some more reviewers but I'm happy with who I have right now. As long as I have reviewers this story will continue to move forward! Yay!


	5. Fight in the Park

**Mina:** **IMPORTANT! READ THIS! I notice that this story has a lot of hits. Now, I don't know if that means that people are actually reading this all the way through or are just going to that page and then leaving. Here's the thing, if you read this all the way through then please leave a review. I accept anonymous reviews, flames, criticisms, advice, or even just a simple "I liked it" or "I didn't think it was that good" or something like that. Just leave a review no matter how short it is.**

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Cana walked into the Fenton's basement that doubled as their lab. At the far side of the room was the Ghost Portal and scattered around the room were their various inventions. Maddie and Jack were working on one of these inventions as she walked further into the lab. 

"Hello," Cana said, making her presence known.

"Finally! Now we can start teaching you about ghosts!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"Great," Cana said, not sounding enthusiastic in any way but neither Maddie nor Jack noticed.

"This is the Fenton Fisher," Jack said while holding up a fishing rod that looked pretty normal except for the special line that was attached to it. The line was blue and was coated with something that would be able to hold ghosts. "This can be used to fish for ghosts in the Ghost Zone and to fight them with. And these are the Fenton Gloves," he continued while holding up a pair of huge gloves. "By wearing them you can punch ghosts and actually hurt them! And this is the Specter Deflector," he said while holding up a belt like object. "It can deflect and weaken any ghost that comes into contact with the wearer. And this is…"

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had remained at the arcade while Cana went home to endure an extremely boring lecture on ghost hunting. They fooled around for a while playing Pac-man, Air Hockey, Galaxia, and various other games. While in the middle of a game of Air Hockey against Sam, a wisp of blue came out of Danny's mouth. This was his ghost sense and meant that a ghost was nearby. The three of them immediately quit the game and ran out of the arcade and into an ally. While in the ally Danny turned into his ghost self. Two rings appeared around his body, one heading up and the other down. His black hair, blue eyes, red and white shirt, and blue jeans became white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black lab suit with a white DP on the front. He then flew up into the air to look for the ghost. 

Danny flew around for a bit and eventually ended up in the park. He immediately spotted the ghost known as Skulker. Skulker was known as the Ghost Zone's best hunter. He had green hair that acted like flames and wore a high tech battle suit with one of Tucker's PDAs attached to it.

"Ah, Ghost Child, we meet again. I told you that I would hunt you another day," Skulker said as a greeting.

Danny fired a green blast out of his hand at Skulker and it hit him dead on. A gun then appeared out of Skulker's armor and fired a few blasts at Danny. Danny was able to dodge all of these and then punch Skulker. Skulker flew back a few feet from the impact of the punch but was able to fire a shot from his gun that caught Danny off guard. The blast hit him in the stomach and sent him flying back into a tree. He recovered quickly and fired a few more green blasts from his hand at Skulker. Skulker dodged every blast and fired another shot at Danny. Danny moved aside and the blast hit the tree that was behind him. He was then able to hit Skulker with a green blast which sent Skulker flying into another tree. Danny then reached for the Fenton Thermos but was shocked to find it wasn't there.

"Guys! I don't have the Thermos!" Danny yelled down to his friends.

"You must have left it at home!" Sam shouted up to Danny.

At this moment Danny was hit by a blast from Skulker's gun but when he recovered he shouted down to Sam and Tucker, "Call Cana! See if she can bring it here and fast!" He was then grabbed by Skulker and thrown a pretty long way into yet another tree.

Sam quickly took out a cell phone and dialed Danny's home number.

"Come on! Pick up! Pick up!"

* * *

"And this is the Fenton Ghost Peeler," Jack said while holding up a gun like object. "It peels any ghost apart. And this is the…" 

Jack's long speech was interrupted by the ringing of the phone that was upstairs.

"How about I get that for you?" Cana asked eager to get away from the long and boring lecture.

"Go right ahead!" Jack responded.

Cana ran up the stairs and picked up the phone right before the last ring.

"Hello?" Cana said into the phone.

"Cana?" she heard Sam's voice say on the other end.

"Yes it's me. What's up?"

"Danny's in trouble! He's fighting Skulker and he doesn't have the Fenton Thermos! Check his room! When you find it bring it to the park as fast as you can! Hurry!" Sam said. Cana could hear the sounds of a fight going on in the background and what sounded like someone hitting a tree.

"I won't let you down!" Cana said and then hung up.

After she had put the phone down she ran up to Danny's room. The Thermos wasn't on Danny's bed, or on the desk, or anywhere that was visible. She then got down on the floor by Danny's bed and pulled up the sheets a little so that she could see underneath. The Thermos wasn't there either. Standing up, she looked around the room puzzled. She walked over to Danny's closet and looked inside. Sure enough the Fenton Thermos was lying on the floor of the closet in a corner out of the view of anyone who wasn't looking for it. Cana then picked up the Thermos and headed out of the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Cana yelled down into the basement.

"Yes Cana?" Maddie shouted back up.

"Do you mind if I just run out for a bit? I just need a break from learning about ghosts."

"No problem! We'll be here when you get back."

After hearing this Cana turned around and bolted out of the door. She searched around a bit until she found a bicycle which she hopped on. She used the strap that was attached to the Fenton Thermos to put it around her shoulder and then gripped the handle bars. She then kicked up the kick stand and started peddling like mad. She sped through the streets of Amity Park heading for the park where Danny was fighting Skulker. Flying far enough behind her so that he wouldn't be detected was Vlad Plasmius, Vlad Masters' ghost form. He wore a white outfit with a white cape. His hair was black and spiked up like horns and his eyes were red. His face was now a bluish color and his teeth were slightly pointed.

"Running to help Daniel, you know I can't have you doing that," Vlad said to himself. Cana was still unaware of his presence and he didn't want to reveal himself just yet.

Cana was getting nearer to the park but now she felt like someone was following her. She turned around to see if anyone was there but didn't see anyone as Plasmius had just made himself invisible.

"You're just imagining things Cana, no one is there," she said to herself as she approached the park.

Cana could now see Danny and Skulker fighting. Danny looked pretty beaten up but Skulker didn't look so good either. Danny shot a green blast from his hand that hit Skulker causing him to hit a tree and knock it over. He then turned in the direction of Cana and saw Plasmius right behind her.

"Cana look out!" Danny yelled.

Cana turned around and then she saw Plasmius right behind her and grinning evilly. He held up his hand and a purple blast came out of it and hit Cana and the bike. Cana had just taken the Thermos off of her shoulder when she went flying through the air. Her back hurt where the blast had hit her and she saw the ruined remains of the bike that she had used to get to the park. Looking forward Cana noticed that she was heading right for a tree. _Oh no! I can't use my ghost powers in front of them! I'm going to actually hit the tree!_

"Danny! Catch!" Cana yelled as she threw the Fenton Thermos toward him and then rammed right into the tree causing everything to go black.

Danny saw the Thermos coming toward him and he caught it. Spinning around he then aimed it at Skulker and sucked him in. He then turned around again to face Plasmius. Sam and Tucker had run over to the unconscious Cana.

"Now Daniel, don't look so mad," Plasmius said.

"How could I not be mad after what you did!" Danny asked and then fired a green blast from his hand at Plasmius.

Plasmius put up a purple mirror like shield in front of him and easily deflected the blast. Danny fired a few more at him but Plasmius simply did the same thing. He then fired a purple blast from his hand at Danny. Danny wasn't quick enough and it hit him and sent him flying toward a tree. Danny went intangible before hitting the tree and went right through it. Then he flew at Plasmius and hit him with his fists which were glowing green. Plasmius flew back a little but quickly recovered and punched Danny in the face. This caused Danny to once more go flying but this time he hit the tree before he could go intangible causing him to be knocked unconscious and for Plasmius to fly away laughing.

Sam and Tucker were now standing over their two unconscious friends, wondering what to do. Cana began to stir and then opened her eyes.

"Cana, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I think so," Cana said while rubbing the bump on her head. She then turned her head a little and noticed Danny lying on the ground next to her. "What happened to him?"

"After he caught the Thermos and sucked Skulker into it he started fighting Plasmius," Sam explained. "Plasmius then knocked him unconscious."

"Let's start carrying him home," Cana suggested. "After all, I have a boring lecture about ghost hunting that I need to get back to."

The three of them then lifted Danny up and started carrying him back to his house. Half way there he opened his eyes and they put him down after making sure that he was okay. They then walked the rest of the way back to the Fenton's house and hung out there for the rest of the day while Cana went back to the boring lecture about ghost hunting.

* * *

**Mina:** Another chapter finished. I believe I can say with accuracy that the next chapter will be longer than this one. Now to thank my two wonderful reviewers. 

_Nari-chan SND:_ I hope this is soon enough for you. You don't have to follow the suggestion that I'm giving after I thank the reviewers.

_Missmeliss4251:_ I'm glad you liked this.

**Mina:** Now I promised that I would do this so I will. Please read Sakura Phantom's story, Collapsed! I'm her only reviewer and I think she deserves more. That's just a suggestion, you don't actually have to read her story if you don't want to. I can't force you guys to do anything. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon but meanwhile please read and review!


	6. The Dance

**Mina:** Here's the next chapter. Once again I want to remind everyone that if you read this all the way through you should review. It's always nice to know if someone has read your work and to know what they think of it. Alright then! I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The next week of school flew by fast. On Monday the next school dance was announced. It would take place Friday night of that week in the gymnasium. Everyone was excited and naturally hurried about trying to get dates. By Friday every boy in school except Danny and Tucker had asked Cana out but had been rejected. Danny had decided to go with Sam, and Tucker had somehow managed to get Valerie to agree to go to the dance with him.

Cana stood in her room in front of the mirror and admired herself. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and her hair was pulled back except for two thin strands on either side of her face in the front. She had not gotten a date for the dance although almost everyone had asked her to go. Still, she just didn't want to go with any of them. Instead she decided to go to the dance alone. It would be just as much fun to go there with out anyone as it would to go with someone.

Danny stood downstairs in the kitchen in his tuxedo. Naturally it was all black except for the white shirt and dark blue tie. Jazz stood in the kitchen with him while he waited for Cana to come down.

"Danny?" Jazz suddenly said.

"Yes Jazz?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"That depends what you're asking."

"All I want you to do is dance with Cana at least once tonight."

"But I'm going with Sam!"

"I know. But Cana is going alone and she probably wants to dance with someone."

"She could have gone to the dance with anyone so I don't think going alone is a problem for her."

"But Danny, did you ever think of why she refused to go with anyone who asked her?"

"Well, she didn't like any of the people who asked her. Isn't that obvious?" Danny said.

"True. But think about it! Who are the only people who didn't ask her to go with them?" Jazz prompted.

"That's easy me and Tucker!"

"So wouldn't it make sense that she is going alone because the person she wanted to go with never asked her out?"

"Do you mean me or Tucker?"

"You Danny!" Jazz exclaimed in frustration.

"Me? I don't think that's the reason she doesn't want to go with anyone. I think she just wanted to go alone in the first place. Besides, she could have asked me to go with her if that's what she wanted. It's not like I asked Sam the second I heard about the dance."

"Maybe you're right Danny. But dance with her at least once anyway. That way at least she would have gotten one dance in at the dance."

"Fine Jazz. I promise I will dance with her."

Cana then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Danny just stared in shock at her and how beautiful she looked. Jazz gave a small smile and left the room.

"Come on! We don't want to be late and you still have to pick up Sam! There was no need to wait for me," Cana said.

They walked out the door and all the way to Sam's house. The extremely huge house loomed in front of them as they walked up to the door. Sam must have seen them coming because she opened the door before they could ring the doorbell. She was wearing the same dress that she had worn to the last dance. It was black with some purple and she had put her hair up in the same style that it was in for the last dance. Still, she was rather pretty.

"Come on! Let's go to the dance!" Sam exclaimed.

They walked the rest of the way to Casper High and then walked into the gymnasium. It was packed with teenagers dancing and talking and drinking punch. Danny was relieved that his parents were not chaperoning this school dance like they had the last one. It would make it easier to enjoy himself. A lot of people stared at Cana as she walked in behind Danny and Sam. They were surprised that she would show up dateless to a school dance. No one else ever had.

"Go on. You two have fun dancing. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Cana told Sam and Danny and let them walk out onto the dance floor to enjoy some dances together.

Tucker and Valerie were already on the dance floor so Sam and Danny went over by them. Cana walked over to the area where there were punch bowls and watched everyone else dance. She heard someone come up behind her and turned around to find Dash. Instead of his red and white jacket and blue jeans he was wearing a tuxedo. Paulina was standing a little to the side of him in a pink dress.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Dash asked Cana.

"No," Cana said and turned back around to watch Sam dance with Danny and Tucker dance with Valerie.

Dash walked away feeling rejected, but Paulina was smiling because she hadn't gotten dumped by Dash. Cana sighed and hoped that no one else wanted to dance with her. Everyone here had dates and she didn't want to steal anyone's date. Kwan came up behind her with Star in tow. Kwan was wearing a tuxedo and Star, who was also known as Paulina's satellite, was wearing a pink dress like Paulina's and had her blond hair down just like Paulina's hair.

"No," Cana said even before Kwan could get the question out. He and Star then walked away to dance.

The minutes ticked by and Cana rejected boy after boy who wanted to dance with her. The boys' dates were happy that they weren't being dumped in favor of Cana and Cana was happy that they were happy. She was still standing by the punch bowl when Danny walked up to her.

"Hey Danny! Having fun?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. This is a lot more fun than the last dance. How about you?" Danny replied.

"I'm enjoying myself. You wouldn't believe how many boys asked me to dance! They all had dates and I said no to every single one of them."

"Well, um…would you dance with me?" Danny asked.

"Danny! I couldn't do that! You're with Sam!"

"I know. She said it was alright…and I promised Jazz that I'd dance with you."

"Okay. I guess I can. After all, you promised Jazz that you would. But, why did Jazz want you to dance with me?"

"Um…well…you see, she sorta thought that you well, wanted to go to the dance with me and that's why you rejected everyone else," Danny finally got out.

"Jazz actually thought that?" Cana said and then started to laugh. "Danny, the only reason I said no to everyone is because I wanted to go to the dance alone. Heck! I could have gone with Tucker before he had finally gotten Valerie to agree to go with him! I just didn't feel like going with anyone."

"And that's what I told Jazz. She still made me promise to dance with you though. She wanted you to dance at least once tonight."

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's dance!" Cana said and then dragged Danny onto the dance floor.

Cana and Danny danced together during the next song that was played while Sam stood over by the punch bowl. At the end of the song Danny's ghost sense went off and they both rushed off the dance floor. Danny ran to the bathroom where he changed into his ghost form and then came back into the gymnasium to look for the ghost. Standing by the DJ he saw Ember. She was a ghost with blue hair that acted like flames. She had green eyes and wore interesting black makeup around her eyes. She wore black and carried a guitar. She was about to strike the first note of a song when Danny flew down and hit her full force with his fists. They both went intangible as they went through a wall and then they were fighting outside.

Inside, a bunch of boys had gathered around Cana led by Dash.

"So! You won't dance with us but you'll dance with Fenton!" Dash exclaimed.

"Guys! Calm down! Danny's my friend and as a friend he asked me to dance with him because both he and Sam wanted me to dance at least once tonight," Cana tried to explain.

"You sure it's not because you like him?" Dash prompted.

"Of course I like Danny, but as a friend!" Cana yelled and then she thought of something. "Look, I'll dance with every single one of you if that makes you happy."

"Really?" all of the boys asked.

"Yes, really," Cana replied.

"Cana, what are you doing?" Sam whispered to her.

"If I dance with all of them they won't notice that Danny isn't here and well, it's a distraction," Cana replied.

"Got it!" Sam said.

Cana then walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing with Dash.

Meanwhile Danny was busy fighting Ember outside.

"How dare you interrupt me when I'm playing a song!" Ember yelled.

"I wasn't going to let you ruin my school dance!" Danny yelled back.

Danny fired a green blast from his hand at Ember who dodged it. Ember struck a chord on her guitar and pink waves came out of it and hit Danny. He recovered and threw a punch at her. She dodged the punch and struck another chord on the guitar. Danny flew backward from the blast and hit the school. Ember struck another chord but Danny was able to dodge this one and hit her with a green blast. Ember flew back a little but recovered quickly. Danny flew at her with his fists glowing green and hit her pretty hard. Ember flew back from the force of the attack and hit a tree. While Ember was recovering Danny whipped out the Fenton Thermos and sucked her inside.

Inside the school Cana had just finished dancing with all of the boys. She had danced with everyone from Dash and Kwan to Tucker and the nerds. In fact she had actually danced with every single boy who had showed up at the dance. She was walking back to the punch bowl where Sam was standing when she felt something grab her and pull her into the air. Once he turned visible Cana could see that it was Plasmius.

Danny saw his ghost sense go off again and went back inside the school. He immediately noticed Cana being held in the air by Plasmius. He started to head toward him when Cana somehow propelled herself over Plasmius' head and then hit him hard in the back with her feet. However, this meant that Plasmius was no longer holding her and she began to fall. Danny quickly caught her. Plasmius was now on the ground due to the force of Cana's kick.

"Danny! Throw me towards him!" Cana shouted.

Danny didn't know why she wanted him to do this but he did. He threw her at Plasmius and in mid air she stuck out one of her feet in a karate kick position. Plasmius turned around but didn't have time to avoid Cana who then karate kicked him hard in the face. She then landed neatly on the ground. Danny then fired a green blast from his hand at Plasmius which hit him. Plasmius still couldn't see because of the kick that Cana had delivered to his face and because she had been wearing high heels. Danny fired a few more green blasts at Plasmius which all hit him. Plasmius, who still couldn't see, went intangible and through the floor. Cheers erupted all over the gymnasium. Danny flew over toward Cana and thanked her for her help. Paulina then ran over to him.

"Danny Phantom! Will you dance with me?" Paulina squealed.

"Yeah, sure."

Paulina squealed with delight and got in her one dance with the ghost boy. Danny then retreated to the boys' bathroom and changed back to his human form. He then walked over toward the punch bowl where Cana and Sam still stood. Valerie and Tucker had now joined them.

"Look Valerie, all I'm saying is that Danny Phantom is not a bad ghost. I mean, hello! He just saved my life, again!" Cana was saying to Valerie.

"You can have whatever opinion you want to have about him but he is definitely not a good ghost. He's evil I tell you!" Valerie said back. "Oh hi Danny!"

"Hello Valerie," Danny replied.

"Come on Valerie! Let's dance!" Tucker said and then dragged Valerie onto the dance floor.

Danny silently thanked his friend for doing that and then he approached Cana. "Cana, that's the third time Plasmius has tried to come for you or do something to you or whatever he's up to! What does he want with you?" he demanded.

Cana stared into Danny's eyes for a minute before answering. "I have no idea," she said slowly and kind of sadly. "I wish I knew. I wish I could tell you but I just don't know."

Danny let Cana walk away to the girls' bathroom. "Sam, do you think she's telling the truth?" he asked her.

"I don't know Danny. Maybe she is. But then there's that small chance that maybe she isn't."

"I don't know if I should believe her or not!" Danny exclaimed in frustration.

"Have you asked her where she's from?" Sam inquired.

"No. I figured that if she wanted to talk about it she would. Whatever happened to her I'm guessing it's something bad, maybe something that's so painful that she doesn't want to talk about it. Her family could have been killed and now she has no home. But, whatever happened to her, I'm starting to think it has something to do with Vlad."

* * *

**Mina:** Another chapter done! The next chapter I am not entirely sure where I am going to split it up so it may be on the short side or it may be as long as this. I don't know yet. Chances are though that it's going to be long. Now I will thank my THREE wonderful reviewers! THREE! Yayness!

_Missmeliss4251:_ I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one just as much.

_Nari-chan SND:_ Thank you! That fight scene took a little bit to write. I'm glad it turned out okay.

_funkymonkey92:_ It's fine if we talk through reviews. I'm glad you like this so much. I'm also really happy that you read this!

**Mina:** Okay. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Now remember to review!


	7. Meet Misery and Despair

**Mina:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Nothing major happened after the school dance and life moved at a slower pace. No ghosts had shown themselves in a few weeks and Danny started to wonder what this meant. School was just as hard as ever with the numerous confrontations with Dash which usually ended with Danny in a locker and Cana yelling at Dash.

It came as a surprise then when on a Friday afternoon while Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cana walked home from school that Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam, Tucker, and Cana formed a ring around Danny as he went from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. He then took off and started to look around for the ghost that had made his ghost sense go off. He was then hit by a red blast that came from behind him.

"Looking for me?" the ghost said as Danny spun around. This was a ghost he had never seen before. The ghost had black hair that reached down to cover his left eye. The eye that was showing was blood red. He wore a blood red shirt with a black jacket over it. His pants were black with streaks of red on them. His shoes were also black with skulls on them.

"Who are you?" Danny asked stunned with the figure that he was looking at.

"I am known as the ghost of despair or just Despair!" the ghost replied and then shot another red blast at Danny from his hand.

"Despair huh? That's a strange name," Danny said in reply and then shot a green blast at Despair.

Despair was barely hurt when the blast hit him. He simply fired another red blast at Danny. This blast sent Danny flying into a building. He rubbed his head and quickly dodged the next blast that had been aimed at him. He started to fire another blast at Despair but was hit by another red blast coming from behind him. He turned around to find another ghost floating in the air. This ghost had black hair as well that went down to her hips and had some red and orange streaks in it. Her eyes were red just like Despair's eyes. She had way too much black eyeliner on and her lips were black from her lip stick. She wore a red shirt with a skull on it and over that she wore a black leather jacket with flames drawn on the sleeves. She also wore a black skirt that ended at her knees with flames drawn on the bottom and she wore black boots. On her hands she wore black nail polish and she had little skulls on each one. She grinned evilly at Danny.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to introduce my sister! Meet Misery!" Despair said as he fired a red blast at Danny that caused him to fall to the ground.

Danny fired a bunch of green blasts at Misery and Despair but they dodged every single one.

"Is that the best you can do Phantom?" Despair asked.

Danny flew up toward them at full speed and hit both of them with his glowing fists. They flew back a little from the force of the punches but they quickly recovered. Misery made fire balls appear in her hands and she began throwing them at Danny. He then went intangible and was able to avoid them. He aimed a kick at Misery but she grabbed his leg and sent him flying into the building that was next to them. Despair then fired a few red blasts at Danny who was unable to dodge them. Then, before Danny could retaliate, both Misery and Despair just disappeared in a flash of red light.

Danny got up from where he had fallen and just stared at where Misery and Despair had just been. _Darn it! I let them get away! Man they were powerful, but what a boring color scheme._ Before he could turn back to Danny Fenton a pink blast hit him. Zooming toward him on her glider was Amity Park's number one ghost hunter, Valerie Gray. She was wearing a red suit with a hood that covered her head. She was carrying a huge gun which was the source of the blast.

"You're going down Danny Phantom!" she yelled.

"Now is really not a good time!" Danny shouted back.

Valerie fired another shot at Danny who dodged and started to fly away. Valerie pursued and fired a few more blast that Danny was able to dodge while still flying away. He was heading toward the park. Valerie then started firing rockets at him which he easily dodged as he headed into the park.

"Running away are you?" Valerie said. "That just proves that you're a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" Danny shouted. "I just don't want to hurt you!"

"Well I want to hurt you!" Valerie shouted while firing another barrage of rockets at Danny which he was able to dodge.

Sam, Tucker, and Cana had followed Danny to the park and were now crouching behind a bush and watching the fight between Danny and Valerie. Danny landed on the ground and so did Valerie. She fired a blast at Danny which he went intangible to dodge. Valerie then pulled out a bigger gun but never got a chance to fire.

Cana had jumped in front of Valerie's huge gun. Her arms were spread out to protect Danny. She just stood there with a determined expression on her face.

"Move out of the way Cana! I have a fight to finish!" Valerie commanded.

"I'm not going to move. I'm not going to let you hurt him," Cana said determinedly.

"And why not?" Valerie asked.

"Because he's not a bad ghost. He just wants to protect this town and the people in it. He's saved me twice now. Please Valerie, you've got to listen to me. What has he ever done to you?"

"He revealed to my father that I'm a ghost hunter which then got me grounded!"

"Do you think he did that for a reason?"

"What other reason is there other than the fact that he's evil?" Valerie asked.

"This was during the time when your town was sucked into the Ghost Zone right?" Cana questioned.

"Yeah! I was just going to take the suit and save the town but he ruined that plan!"

"Well, let's think about that. The suit amplifies the wearer's natural abilities. Therefore since he's a ghost and you're not his abilities are the ones that should be amplified in order to fight another ghost. However, there was not enough time for him to explain this to you and you wouldn't have listened anyway so he did the one thing that would get through to you," Cana explained.

"But that still doesn't change the result!" Valerie shouted.

"Okay. I promise that I will find a way to make your dad think that you're not the ghost hunter as long as you never harm Danny Phantom again," Cana boldly said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Valerie asked doubtfully.

"I'll think of something. Just promise."

"Fine. I promise that I won't harm Danny Phantom," Valerie reluctantly said as she put away her weapon.

The whole time Danny had just been standing behind Cana too stunned to move. The thought that she would even do something like jump in front of a loaded weapon that still could have been fired just to protect him had startled him. He was relieved to hear Valerie agree to not harm him.

"Good. Now just let me think for a few days and I promise I will come up with something," Cana said.

Valerie then left the park and went home before her dad could notice her absence. Once she was gone Danny went behind the bush that Sam and Tucker were still behind and changed back to normal. Cana then walked behind it to join them.

"So now what's the plan Cana?" Sam asked.

"I said I didn't know and I needed time to think," Cana replied a little irritated.

The four of them left the park and headed back to Danny's house. There they spent their Friday afternoon watching a bunch of movies. Jazz and Danny's parents were not home. The next day Cana had to skip out on hanging out with Danny, Sam, and Tucker because of the continued lessons on ghost hunting. However, it was during one of these boring sessions that she got an idea. On Monday, she was able to tell Valerie the plan.

"Okay Valerie. I've got this all figured out. The next time a ghost comes around I will borrow your ghost hunting equipment. You will be with your dad and I will fly past both of you. You will then point that out to your dad. If he asks why you were wearing all the ghost hunting gear before you will say that the person who normally wore it wanted you to fill in for them and that you were sworn to secrecy so you had to lie and say it was you. If your father is gullible enough that should work," Cana explained.

"Okay," Valerie said and handed Cana all of her ghost hunting equipment.

Then for the next few days they waited for a ghost to show up. On Wednesday Danny's ghost sense went off and Cana ran to put on the ghost hunting stuff. She then hopped on Valerie's glider and flew off after Danny. Danny eventually found Misery and Despair near an ally. He engaged in a fight with them while Cana stayed back and waited for Valerie and her dad to show up. Danny was getting hit pretty hard with red blasts and fireballs from Misery and Despair and his green blasts barely hurt them. Cana decided that she couldn't wait for Valerie much longer and she hopped into the fight. She fired a pink blast from one of the guns at both of the evil ghosts. It hit them and sent them flying into the building that was behind them. They then began firing red blasts and fireballs at Cana while Danny snuck up behind them and hit them really hard with his glowing fists.

Valerie had just shown up with her father. She pointed up to the sky where the fight was taking place.

"See dad? I can't be the ghost hunter if I'm down here," Valerie said to her father.

"But Valerie, what were you doing wearing all of that stuff when I caught you in the Fenton's basement?" her dad asked.

"I was filling in for the person who normally wears the suit. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about it so I had to lie to you and say that I was the ghost hunter," Valerie said exactly what Cana had told her to say.

"I guess Valerie. Okay, you're not grounded anymore," he said being just as gullible as Cana had been counting on for her plan to work.

Up in the sky Danny had just been kicked down to the ground so that he landed in the ally. Cana fired a rocket at Despair and Misery and it hit them and knocked them into the building again. Despair then fired a huge red blast at her that she couldn't dodge and she was sent flying off of the glider and before the glider could catch her she hit a building. Despair and Misery fired a few more blasts at Cana and Danny and then they vanished in a burst of red light.

Valerie left her dad and ran over to Cana. Sam and Tucker had run over to Danny and covered him as he turned back to normal. Valerie's dad had decided to go back to his house and wait for Valerie to come home because Valerie had to go to the library to do some homework. Cana slowly got up and took off all of the ghost hunting stuff and handed it back to Valerie.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Oh it most definitely worked!" Valerie shouted in excitement. "Thank you so much!"

"It wasn't a problem," Cana said weakly. That last blast had hurt pretty bad.

Valerie helped Cana to her feet and then Cana walked over to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Now remember Valerie, you can't harm Danny Phantom ever again!" Cana yelled back to Valerie as they went in opposite directions.

"I won't!" Valerie shouted back.

The group of four continued on their way back to Danny's house. They were all unaware of the surprise that would await them there.

* * *

**Mina:** Okay. **I just want to say that if you made it this far I think you can easily leave a short review if you read this chapter. **This message wasn't for my faithful reviewers, only to those who are possibly reading this without leaving a review. Anyway, I obviously went with the long version of the chapter but that means that the next chapter may take a while to get up here. I will try my best to update quickly though. I will now thank my wonderful three reviewers!

_Nari-chan SND:_ I know I update fast but sadly I think that is about to end with school starting and then sucking up all of my time. Now that's a scary thought.

_funkymonkey92:_ I'm glad you like this story so much and I'm glad that I was able to put it on the C2. I would love to read your story on fictionpress. I will try to continue to update as quickly as I can but with school starting that will get tougher.

_Missmeliss4251:_ You'll get the answers to your questions soon enough, at least if I'm able to update quickly once school starts.

**Mina:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can. It may start taking me longer though so be patient. Please review!


	8. Training and Yellow Mist

**Mina:** Well, here's the next chapter. I was able to write it in spite of school. I do not own Danny Phantom!

* * *

When Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cana walked into the Fenton house they immediately noticed Vlad Masters sitting on the sofa and reading a newspaper in the living room. Needless to say all of them were shocked to see him there. As they approached him Vlad put his paper down and looked at them.

"Why hello Daniel! And Cana!" Vlad said to them both, excluding Sam and Tucker.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked angrily.

"Well, I was in town and I stopped by to say hi to my old college friends. I was going to stay in a hotel for a few nights but your parents told me I could stay here. So here I am," Vlad explained a little too innocently.

Danny just glared at Vlad and then the group walked out of the living room, up the stairs, and into Danny's bedroom. They spent their time doing homework and a little time talking about Vlad. Then Sam and Tucker went home and Danny and Cana went down to eat some dinner. Vlad was sitting at the table when they got down there. They spent an uneasy meal together and then went to bed.

Cana was walking down the hall to the bathroom at midnight when Vlad grabbed her and pulled her inside his room. He had put one hand over her mouth so that her startled scream couldn't be heard. When he was sure she wasn't screaming anymore he lifted his hand off of her mouth.

"What do you want?" Cana snapped at him. She was wearing her PJs and her hair was all messed up. She was not happy to have been detoured from her destination and had a feeling that now it would take her longer to get back in bed.

"I wanted to train you my dear," Vlad replied. He was stilling wearing his suit and apparently had been waiting up for Cana.

"Train me? Couldn't you have done that in the afternoon?" she asked.

"I needed to make sure that no one else noticed. Therefore it had to be night time."

Cana grumbled a little bit but reluctantly let Vlad teach her how to control her powers better. He also taught her how to copy herself, which she was somehow able to master, and he taught her how to create mirror like shield and everything else that he knew. He then sent Cana back to bed around five in the morning. When she woke up an hour later to get ready for school she was not at all happy. She pulled on her green tank top, blue jeans, and white and green shoes. She combed her hair and then went downstairs to have breakfast. Vlad wasn't at the table which didn't surprise her. He would probably sleep in for a while, while she had to go to school.

"Did you sleep alright last night Cana? You look really tired," Danny asked her.

"No. I didn't get much sleep. Having Vlad here creeps me out," Cana said, telling only part of the truth. Everything she said was true but she left out the rest of the truth.

"It creeps me out to. But at least I got some sleep," Danny said happily.

Danny and Cana walked to school together and once there met up with Sam and Tucker. They then went through a pretty boring day of school. Danny got shoved in a locker by Dash, Cana was too tired to yell at him for doing that, Mr. Lancer assigned a lot of homework, and Sam and Tucker got in a vegetable-meat argument at lunch. By the time school was over Cana was falling asleep on her feet. There had been no ghost incidents that day.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. He dove behind a trash can and changed from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. He then flew up into the air and looked around for the ghost that had set off his ghost sense. Unfortunately, it wasn't just one ghost that had set off the ghost sense, it was two, and they were none other than Misery and Despair.

"Not you guys again!" Danny said clearly very unhappy.

"You just can't seem to get ride of us can you?" Misery replied while shooting a red blast from her hand at Danny.

Danny dodged the blast that Misery had fired at him and he fired a green blast at her. She dodged this while Despair fired some red blasts at Danny. Danny went intangible and dodged every blast. He then flew at Despair and was able to hit him hard with both fists. While Despair hit a building, Misery created some fireballs in her hands and tossed them at Danny. Danny then dodged these but was hit with a blast from behind him that Despair had fired. The force of the blast caused Danny to fall and hit the ground. While he was getting up and recovering from the hit Misery and Despair pulled their disappearing act and vanished in a flash of red.

"Darn it! I let them get away again!" Danny yelled in frustration while he turned back to his human form.

"Cheer up Danny, I'm sure you'll get them next time," Sam said, trying to be encouraging.

"Maybe…" Danny replied, letting that sentence trail away.

The four of them walked back to the Fenton place. Once there Danny, Sam, and Tucker worked on homework together while Cana went into her room to rest for a little bit. She had just meant to put her head down for a minute or two but the next time she opened her eyes it was dark out and her clock was showing that the time was eleven o'clock at night. She quickly did her homework. Right when she finished a blue wisp came out of her mouth. This was her ghost sense which she had done a really good job of hiding from Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Cana turned intangible and went through the floor of her room and into the Fenton kitchen where she turned invisible. In the room was Plasmius and two other very familiar ghosts, Misery and Despair.

"…We've attacked him a bunch of times, each time ending with him on the ground after we used a powerful attack," Despair was saying. Cana hadn't caught the beginning of what he was saying but she assumed that he was talking about Danny.

"One time there was another person there. A girl on a glider with a red suit on," Misery told Vlad.

"That's interesting. She is…someone else I have an alliance with," Vlad said, leaving out the part that Valerie didn't realize this.

"She works for you too?" Despair asked. "Then why was she attacking us?"

"She probably didn't realize that you two were working with me as well. It is her goal to hunt all ghosts. I'll try to clear that up with her," Vlad responded.

"I…" Despair began but was cut off my Misery.

"Shhh! Did you hear that?" Misery asked. She had just heard Cana breathing.

"Wha…" Vlad was starting to say but Cana didn't hear the rest. She went intangible and phased through the ceiling and into her room. Once up there she went into her bed and while trying to fall asleep pondered what she had just heard. It seemed that Misery and Despair were working for Vlad and that they were part of some plan that Vlad had. _But what could he be planning?_ Cana thought right before she fell asleep.

The next day was relatively peaceful. It was a Friday and when school was let out Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cana headed back to the Fenton house. There they were planning to hang out for a while. The presence of Vlad was still very unsettling but they tried to enjoy themselves anyway.

Towards the end of a movie that they had been watching Cana wandered upstairs. In the hallway stood Vlad. She tried to walk past him but he went ghost and grabbed her.

"I have a new plan and you'll have to go along with it," he whispered in her ear.

Plasmius then turned them both intangible and went through the floor and into the living room where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were finishing watching the movie. Once there he turned visible.

"Catch me if you can Daniel!" he said tauntingly and then flew away.

Plasmius flew over a bunch of Amity Park and then reached the park. He knew that Danny wasn't going to be far behind him so he explained his plan really quickly to Cana.

"I am going to use you as bait as you probably already figured out. Once Daniel comes too close I am going to blast him with a spray that contains a virus that Misery, Despair, and I came up with. This virus won't affect you or me, it will only effect Daniel. And look! Here he comes," Plasmius said to Cana.

Danny, in his ghost form, was flying right at them. In the distance Sam and Tucker could be seen running after him. When Danny got closer they could clearly see that he was really angry.

"Danny! Don't come any closer! It's a trap!" Cana yelled.

"What are you doing?" Plasmius hissed in her ear.

"He's a C student, do you think he's really going to listen to me? He probably thinks that you told me to say that," she whispered back.

However, Danny flew down to the ground where Sam and Tucker met him. Cana looked down at him looking like she was pleading for him to turn human again. Under the cover of his friends he did this on pure instinct.

The minute Danny was human Cana shouted really loud, "Help! A ghost!"

However, although many people heard her no one had time to react. Plasmius let go of her and she began falling. Danny quickly went ghost again, once more under the cover of his friends and zoomed up to catch her. At this moment though Plasmius pulled the trigger on a gun like object and a yellow mist came out and engulfed Danny and Cana, who was now in Danny's arms. When the mist cleared Plasmius was gone. Danny landed and put Cana down. He then changed back to normal.

"Danny! You shouldn't have done that!" Cana yelled.

"You think I was just going to let you get killed?" Danny asked.

"No, but that yellow mist that you saw contained a virus that Plasmius designed to affect only you. Now you're going to get really sick and who knows what Plasmius will do while you can't fight back! The virus may even kill you!" Cana said, close to tears.

"Oh god," Danny said as he comprehended how bad things could get.

And in the next few days things would get really bad.

* * *

**Mina:** Okay. I hope that was good. I didn't have time to edit it as much as I usually do (meaning reading it overabout five times).I know that probably went kind of fast but now things will start to get interesting. I will now thank all of my wonderful reviewers.

_Missmeliss4251:_ Ack! I don't think any of your questions were answered in this chapter either but they will be soon…I think.

_Nari-chan SND:_ Thank you for calling this good. I will try to update when I can.

_stripin'chicken:_ I like the new pen name. I hope you liked this chapter!

_Writer's-BlockDP:_ I'm glad you liked this. I think that word did something to that one phrase because I had put a question mark and an exclamation mark on it. Alley was just a type-o. I hope your questions will be answered soon! I don't know how soon though.

_Sakura Phantom:_ Glad you liked it!

**Mina:** Please review!


	9. The Ghost Tracker

**Mina:** Okay. Here's the next chapter! I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Friday was when Danny had gotten sprayed with the yellow mist that contained a virus that would only affect him. Vlad Masters had disappeared on Saturday leaving a note that he had gone back to his mansion. By Monday Danny was really sick. He had a high fever, a runny nose, a huge headache, and a bunch of other things that were wrong with him. Cana and Jazz had taken care of Danny all of Sunday and had reluctantly gone to school on Monday.

When Cana and Jazz got home they went right up to see Danny and were shocked to find out that Maddie and Jack had not done anything to take care of him. Sam and Tucker had come over as well to check on their friend. The four of them rushed about taking care of Danny and doing their homework when he didn't need them. Tucker and Sam then went home when it was dinner time. Cana and Jazz quickly ate dinner and then started back upstairs to check on Danny.

"Jazz, I really think you should tell Danny that you know his secret. I think he deserves to know," Cana said to Jazz.

"I guess you're right," Jazz replied.

The two of them walked into Danny's room. Danny was lying in his bed covered in sweat. He was awake at this moment and was complaining about how much his head hurt. Cana ran out of them room to get a cool wash clothe and some aspirin. This left Jazz all alone with Danny.

"Um…Danny?" Jazz began.

"Yes?" Danny said really softly since his throat was really sore and he was feeling very weak.

"I think I should tell you something," Jazz continued. "I…I just want to tell you that I know your secret. I know that you're half ghost, that you're Danny Phantom."

"What!" Danny said in surprise. "How long have you known and how did you find out?"

"I've known ever since the time that Dr. Spectra came to the school. I saw you transform in an alley behind Nasty Burger."

"Oh." Danny said, lying back down.

"You just rest," Jazz said and then gave her brother a little kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room. Cana then walked in with the cool wash clothe and the aspirin.

"Here you go," Cana said and handed Danny the aspirin which he swallowed. She then put the cool wash clothe on his forehead and left the room. She found Jazz in her room.

"Did you tell him?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, he took it better then I thought he would," Jazz replied.

They spent the rest of the night taking turns taking care of Danny. The next day followed a similar pattern with school, homework, and taking care of Danny. The days after that were the same with no improvement in Danny's health. If anything it kept getting a little worse. There had also been ghost attacks on some of those days that remained unanswered until Sam and Tucker were able to sneak up on the ghosts and suck them into the thermos. When his ghost sense went off seemed to be some of the worst times for Danny because it made him feel even sicker. Still, nothing too major had happened. The only ghosts that had shown themselves were the Box Ghost, the ectopuses, and a ghost snake. However, there was always the fear that a ghost that Sam and Tucker couldn't handle by themselves would come along and terrorize the town without anyone standing in its way.

On a Saturday Cana was working in her room while Jazz watched Danny. Sam and Tucker came over and walked into her room. She didn't notice them at first because all of her attention was on an electronic object with a screen that she was working on.

"What's that?" Tucker asked.

Cana was startled to hear his voice but quickly recovered. "This is a Ghost Tracker. I've designed it so that it can lock on to any ectoplasmic energy that appears in this world. That way it is easy to tell when a ghost is in town without relying on Danny's ghost sense," Cana explained.

"But couldn't it detect Danny when he's in human form as well?" Sam asked.

"I thought about that but I figured out a way to get by that and now it only tracts ghosts and halfas when they are in their ghost form. Not only that but once a ghost is detected you can label it and the next time the Ghost Tracker picks up that ghost on the radar it will show the label so we will know which ghost it is before actually meeting it face to face," Cana finished explaining.

"That's incredible!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I made it for Valerie," Cana said.

"Valerie!" Sam shouted in surprise.

"Yes, Valerie. I'm going to give it to her and that way while Danny's sick she can fight ghosts and this way she has a way of knowing when a ghost has shown up," Cana said.

Sam and Tucker just nodded and went to see how Danny was doing. Meanwhile, Cana went over to Valerie's home when she was finished making some last minute adjustments to the Ghost Tracker.

"Hello Cana!" Valerie said in surprise as she opened the door.

"Hey Valerie," Cana replied.

"Come in. My dad's not home right now."

"That's good because I need to talk to you about ghost hunting."

"What about it?" Valerie asked.

"I made you this Ghost Tracker. It can detect when a ghost is in the area and you can program their names in there so that you know which ones. It can pin point their exact location," Cana said while handing Valerie the Ghost Tracker.

"Thank you!" Valerie said happily. "But why are you giving this to me?"

"You remember that Friday in the park where that one ghost was holding me hostage right?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. I saw him drop you and I was heading for you as fast as I could so I could catch you but then Danny Phantom caught you and I couldn't see anything else because you two were engulfed in a yellow mist."

"Yes. Well, that mist contained a certain type of…virus I guess is the best word to use. Danny Phantom went into the ghost zone and now he's trapped there. Somehow that yellow mist made it so he can't travel into our world to fight the evil ghosts that come out. However, he had forgotten his Thermos in our world and that was our only weapon against attacking ghosts until I thought about you and how you could help protect the town while he can't. Will you do that?" Cana asked her.

"With pleasure!"

The next few days Valerie the ghost hunter protected Amity Park using the Ghost Tracker to know when and where there was a ghost. However, that all was about to change one Saturday morning.

* * *

**Mina:** I hope everyone liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be slightly shorter than this unless I make some major changes to it. I will now thank my wonderful reviewers.

_Missmeliss4251:_ Well, you other questions should be answered in about three chapters…I think.

_Nari-chan SND:_ I hope you liked this chapter. I promise that in a few seconds I will advertise your story.

_purpleflyingmonkeys:_ I love your new penname! I will join your new C2 when you send the invite and I will try and put the stories on again except that there is some rule that says I can't put the same story on two different C2s. I'm glad you like this and I love long reviews.

**Mina:** Okay. If any of you are Star Wars fans could you read Nari-chan SND's Save Yourself? It's really good! Anyway, please leave lots of reviews!


	10. The News

**Mina:** Here's the next chapter. Wow! I actually updated fast. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"What!" Cana exclaimed in disbelief while turning very pale.

"You heard me, we're going over to Vlad's house for a while. He said that he had the facilities to take care of Danny," Maddie repeated to Cana.

"Vlad's house!" Cana exclaimed again, still very pale.

Maddie sighed. "Yes, that's what I said, Vlad's house."

It was Saturday and Cana and Maddie were standing in the Fenton's kitchen. Jazz was upstairs getting Danny ready for the trip and Jack was in the basement working on another ghost invention.

"But why the heck are Sam, Tucker, and Valerie coming?" Cana asked.

"Because Vlad invited them. He said he wanted to meet Danny's friends."

"So? That doesn't mean we have to bring them."

"Vlad, even though he is creepy, is still my friend and I would like to make him happy. He did save Danny's life before after all," Maddie explained. "Now, you better go call Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to let them know to get ready."

Cana walked up to her room. Since she had first come here her room had changed. The walls were now a very light green and the carpet was a darker green. She now had a desk in her room with a computer and there was now a phone. She picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. After a few rings Sam picked up.

"Hello?" Sam said from the other end.

"Hi. It's Cana," Cana answered.

"Cana! Why are you calling? Is something wrong with Danny!" Sam asked in a very worried voice.

"No. Danny's the same as usual. I was calling to inform you that Vlad Masters has invited all of the Fentons, me, you, Tucker, and Valerie over to his house and that you have no choice but to come."

"What!" Sam exclaimed.

"That was my first reaction too. Be at the Fenton house in half an hour. That's when we leave."

Cana hung up and then dialed Tucker's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Tucker said into the phone.

"Hi Tucker, it's Cana."

"Alright. What's wrong with Danny?"

"Nothing that wasn't wrong with him before," Cana said. "The new problem is that the Fentons, me, you, Sam, and Valerie have been invited over to Vlad Masters' house and that you have no choice but to come."

"Sweet! We're going to a mansion!" Tucker said excitedly.

"No Tucker! That's bad! This is Danny's worst enemy that we're talking about."

"Oh."

"Come over to the Fenton's house in half an hour and that's when we will leave."

Cana once more hung up and then once more dialed another number. This number was Valerie's number and she answered the phone right away.

"Hello?" Valerie said into the phone.

"Hi, it's Cana," Cana said getting really annoyed of having to go through this whole conversation again.

"So, why are you calling me?" Valerie asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Fentons, me, you, Sam, and Tucker have been invited by Vlad Masters to go to his mansion and that you have no choice but to come. Please be over here in half an hour and then we will leave. See you there."

Cana quickly hung up and then turned her attention to packing. In the middle of packing realization dawned on her. _Oh my gosh! Vlad is trying to get ride of everyone who can fight ghosts and that would leave the town open to invasion!_ Cana thought.

Cana ran out of the house after grabbing some ghost gadgets and she ran to the park. Unfortunately the only people there were Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and a few other football players. They all saw Cana running toward them holding a bunch of strange things and they stopped what they were doing.

"What do you want?" Paulina asked Cana.

"I need to teach you how to fight ghosts," Cana said which surprised them all.

"And why do you need to do that?" Dash asked.

"Because, Danny Phantom is trapped in the Ghost Zone and the only other people who can protect this town are leaving for a while to go to Vlad Masters' mansion and that would leave the town vulnerable to a ghost attack!" Cana blurted out in a rush.

"Danny Phantom's in trouble!" Paulina squeaked.

"Kind of. He just can't get out of the Ghost Zone to protect the town. So, would you do it for him?" Cana asked Paulina.

"Yes! I'm in! And you all better be in too!" Paulina said.

"Fine. I'm in," Dash said.

"I'm in," Kwan said.

"I'm in!" Star said, trying to imitate the way Paulina had said it.

After everyone had agreed to learn about ghost fighting Cana began handing them weapons and showing them how to use them. Once she was sure they were competent enough she ran back to the Fenton house and grabbed her suitcase and ran to the car. Everyone else was waiting for her in the car and now that she was there they started their trip to Vlad's mansion.

* * *

**Mina:** I know that this chapter was on the short side but I have each chapter kind of planned out so that they focus on certain events. I had to cut this one short so that the next chapter would be focused on the thing I want it to. You understand that right? I will now thank my wonderful and loyal reviewers!

_Nari-chan SND: _I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I am happy that you appreciate what I did for you.

_Missmeliss4251: _Soon. Very soon all your questions will be answered. Probably not in the next chapter or the chapter after that but the chapter after the chapter after the next one. Okay, three chapters from now…I think.

_purpleflyingmonkeys: _I know that this chapter was short and that nothing much happened but the next chapter will be longer and, in my opinion, is going to be very interesting. I will most certainly read your friend's stories when she writes some.

**Mina:** The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. So, leave lots of reviews!


	11. Exploring the Mansion

**Mina:** I know that the last chapter was just about them getting ready to go to Vlad's house but this chapter will be much better…I hope. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The car ride was a very long one with one stop overnight. Unlike the last time the Fenton's had gone to Vlad's house they had to stop at a hotel and stay in some rooms overnight. It was very tough for Danny to travel but eventually on their second day they arrived at Vlad's house. This wasn't the same mansion that the Fenton's had gone to for the family reunion because that mansion had been blown up along with Vlad's ghost portal. This was the mansion that Danny and Maddie had gone to when their pilot had ejected them from their plane. It was remote but very big, and very beautiful. Vlad was waiting for them at the door.

"Come in, come in," Vlad told them. "I'll have a maid take Daniel up to his room."

While a maid stepped forward and took Danny up to his room the others followed Vlad into the house. They stayed in the living room for a while and then Cana, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie followed a maid to their rooms. They then found Danny's room but when they checked up on him he was sleeping.

"So…what do you want to do?" Valerie asked.

"We could explore the mansion," Cana responded.

"Sure! Sounds like a great idea!" Valerie responded and then turned to walk down the hallway.

"We can look for Vlad's lab and look for the cure to Danny's sickness," Cana whispered to Sam and Tucker who nodded.

They walked to the end of the hallway and stopped when they reached an area in which they could either turn right or left.

"Which way do you want to go?" Valerie asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Cana said and then under her breath said, "even though mine is much better." Then Cana said, loud enough for the others to hear, "How about left?"

The group turned left and walked down the hall for a little bit. On the right hand side of the hallway there was an open door. When the group looked into the room they saw an arcade which had numerous games including DDR, Pac-man, and air hockey. The group stayed there for a while and played some games. Sam and Tucker were impatient to get on with looking for Vlad's lab and the cure for Danny but Cana told them that they had to make it look as if all they were doing was exploring so Valerie would not get suspicious.

After a little while the group headed back out into the hallway and walked a little more down to where there was another open door. When they looked in here they saw a movie theater. There were tons of seats and popcorn and soda machines. Lined along one wall was a huge selection of movies.

"Let's pick out a movie to watch!" Valerie said in excitement.

"I don't really feel like watching a movie right now," Cana said, trying to sound sorry. "How about we come back later?"

"Fine," Valerie responded, a little disappointed.

They went back into the hallway and walked down to the end of it. There was a door at the end of the hallway right on the turn and they decided to open it. Inside was a laboratory. Tons and tons of beakers lined the counters. At one end of the room there was a ghost portal and more importantly, on a counter that was empty all except for it, was a single beaker filled with a liquid. They walked in and inspected the lab closer. Cana walked over to the counter with the single beaker on it and found out that it was exactly what they were looking for. She motioned over to Sam and Tucker who quickly came over to her.

"I think that this may be the cure," she told them in a whisper so that Valerie wouldn't hear.

"Then let's take it," Tucker said.

"I don't think we should. We can come back later once we figure out how to take it without Vlad suspecting that it's us," Cana replied. Louder she said, "I don't think we should be in here. This must be Vlad's private lab and he wouldn't want us to mess anything up."

They all exited the room and finished turning the corner into another hallway. Cana let Valerie take the lead. Valerie led them to the next door which, once opened, revealed an indoor swimming pool. The next door that they opened contained a bowling alley. They played one game of bowling and then moved on to the next door. Inside this door was a huge library. They decided not to go in there and moved on to the next door. Cana was now a little nervous about where Valerie was leading them but there was no way she could change their direction without looking suspicious.

They walked up to the next door and Valerie opened it. Inside they saw a huge room. They walked into the room to look around. The room looked like a bedroom with a bed on one side and a desk with a computer against one of the walls. There was also a sofa and opposite that a TV with every known game system hooked up to it. There was also a huge closet which, when opened, revealed tons of girl's clothing. There was also a bathroom connected to the room and only that room. Inside the bathroom there were the usual things, a shower, a toilet, and a sink, but there was also a table with a brush on it and lots of make up and hair dye. This room even had a balcony. The only thing missing from the room was a phone.

"What the heck? Why does Vlad have this in his house?" Valerie asked.

"You think we have any idea?" Sam asked.

"Well…hmmm…maybe Vlad created this to feel like he has someone in his life. I mean…he did lose the love of his life to Danny's dad and maybe he created this room so that he could imagine he had a daughter and that he was married to Danny's mom. He probably has another room in this house just like this but with boy stuff," Cana said as an explanation.

"Weird. What makes you think that?" Valerie asked.

"Vlad's a weird guy. If he doesn't want to do internet dating or get a cat maybe this is what he considers as an alternative. I'm just trying to be creative here!" Cana replied.

The group, after accepting Cana's crazy theory, walked out of the room. They decided to go and watch a move in the big movie theater. Cana told them she would catch up with them later. She told them that she was going to check on Danny.

After the movie was over Sam, Tucker, and Valerie walked back to Danny's room. They found Cana in there but Danny was still asleep.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Cana exclaimed while holding out a photo. The photo was a picture of Vlad and Maddie with a teenage girl in the middle. This girl had red hair and blue eyes. She looked like a mix between Vlad and Maddie.

"What is that?" Tucker asked.

"I think he created a photo of him, Danny's mom, and his mythical daughter. She looks like a cross between Vlad and Danny's mom," Cana explained.

"So your theory was right," Sam said.

"I guess," Cana replied.

"Where did you find that?" Valerie asked Cana.

"In a family room that I found on the way back to Danny's room. I took a different route and got kind of lost and stumbled upon it," Cana told them.

Valerie decided to go back to her room at this moment and that left Cana, Sam, and Tucker alone with the sleeping Danny.

"Have you thought of a way to get the cure?" Sam asked Cana.

"I think I have a vague idea," Cana replied.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"I need time to think about it," Cana told them. "I'll think about it while I'm falling asleep."

Sam and Tucker went back to their rooms. Just as Cana was about to leave the room, Danny moaned a little in his sleep. _Hold on Danny. By tomorrow you'll have that cure! I promise._ Cana thought and then left the room and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

**Mina:** Did you like it? I hope you did! I will now thank my wonderful reviewers!

_Nari-chan SND: _Glad you liked the last chapter. In my opinion it was boring.

_Missmeliss4251: _In two more chapters your questions will be answered.

**Mina:** Okay. I just want to make one announcement on behalf of Nari-chan SND. Please read her new Harry Potter story Dark Storm. You don't have to but I know she would appreciate it. **Anyway, the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. I already have it typed up so it's all up to you guys if I post it tomorrow or if I post it three days from now. Please review!**


	12. The Cure

**Mina:** Here's the next chapter. And before I forget, someone put this story on their story alert list but never reviewed. They must think that it's good because they did put it on their story alert list but I'd like to hear what was good about it or even what I could do better. Thanks! Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Cana woke up early the next morning. She silently got dressed and then headed toward Vlad's lab. When she approached the door she turned intangible and phased through it. Once inside she turned invisible. She floated over to where the cure was and replaced the vial there with one that was filled with water. She then exited the room and floated back to her room. She put the vial in a safe place and then headed for the lab again.

She approached the lab and went intangible to get inside and once inside she turned invisible. This time she headed over to the vial filled with water and knocked it to the floor. She then proceeded to knock a bunch of other vials over, creating a huge mess. Then she went over to some boxes at one end of the room and picked one of them up without turning it invisible. She floated over to the ghost portal, which was open, and threw the box in. The ghost portal then closed.

Cana exited the lab the same way she had gotten in and then headed to the security camera room. There was a single screen in the security room. This screen showed the lab, as it now was, messed up and with one box missing. This was the only room in Vlad's entire mansion that had a security camera in it. She rewound the tape until she found the part from the other day where they entered the lab. She deleted that from the tape and then skipped ahead to when she switched the vials. This she also deleted from the tape. What she was left with made it look like the box ghost came into the lab, knocked over a few things, and then took a box back into the ghost zone.

"Perfect," Cana said to herself.

Cana then got up and headed back to her room. She waited for a few hours until she heard the others up and then she exited her room with the vial. Luckily only Sam and Tucker were out in the hallway and Valerie was no where in sight.

"I got the vial with the cure in it!" Cana told them excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"We should give it to him right now!" Tucker said enthusiastically.

"Bad idea Tucker," Cana told him.

"Why?" Sam and Tucker both asked.

"We don't know if this really is the cure. We have to be sure first. I'll find a way to find out if this really is the cure, then we can give it to him," Cana told them and they both nodded.

Cana walked back into her room and hid the vial once more. When she came out they went to check on Danny. Danny was still asleep. Sam and Tucker decided to stay and wait for him to wake up. Valerie had just walked into the room and said she would stay as well. Cana decided that now was the perfect time to see if what she had gone to all that trouble to remove from Vlad's lab was really the cure that Danny needed.

Cana walked down the hall and towards Vlad's lab once more. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard Vlad ask from inside.

"Cana," she replied.

"Come in," Vlad told her.

She opened up the door and walked in. The lab was as messy as she had left it. Vlad was standing by the vial in which the "cure" had been. As Cana walked in she pretended to be shocked.

"Who did this?" Cana asked Vlad making it sound like she was truly shocked.

"I don't know," Vlad responded.

"What was in that vial that was so important to you?" Cana asked while pointing to the vial on the floor.

"The cure for Daniel," Vlad told her.

"You made a cure for him? Why would you do that?" Cana asked surprised.

"Yes I made a cure for him. If he decided that he wanted to join me instead of suffer and possibly die I would have given it to him."

"But what if he decided to lie?" Cana asked Vlad.

"That's why I made the cure one that would take a little while to fully cure him. It would make him better a little at a time…"

"And that way if he was lying you could inject the illness into him again while he was still too weak to resist!" Cana finished for Vlad.

"That's exactly right!" Vlad exclaimed. "You think just like me."

"Why don't you check the security tapes? I bet they would have caught something on tape that would show what happened in here," Cana suggested.

"That's a great idea."

The two of them walked to the security room. Vlad inserted the correct tape and the images played across the screen. The ghost portal opened and all of a sudden the vial with the "cure" in it fell to the floor, followed by several other vials. Then, a box was lifted into the air which then went into the Ghost Zone and the ghost portal closed.

"The Box Ghost!" Vlad cursed out loud.

"He did all of that…just for a box," Cana stated rather depressingly.

"Curses!" Vlad shouted. "I swear I will hunt him down and make him pay!"

"You do that. I'm going to go and see what Danny's friends are up to," Cana said and then left the room.

Cana ran down the hall and burst into Danny's room. Only Sam and Tucker were there now, Valerie had apparently decided to go and take a swim, and Danny was awake.

"It is the cure!" Cana shouted excitedly.

"What cure?" Danny asked confused.

"I took the cure to your illness from Vlad's lab and I found out that it really is the cure. It takes a while to cure you fully because it cures you little by little but it will work," Cana told them.

"What are you waiting for? Go get the cure!" Sam shouted.

Cana ran into her room, grabbed the cure, and ran back to Danny's room.

"Here it is," she said and handed it to Danny.

"Here goes nothing," Danny said and then he chugged down the cure.

"Once you start feeling better you need to still act weak and tired," Cana told him.

Danny nodded and handed Cana the vial.

"Have you seen my parents?" Danny suddenly asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not since we got here," Tucker told him.

"I just was wondering if they were ever going to…well, check up on me, see how I was feeling. That's what parents are supposed to do," Danny said kind of sadly. "I guess my parents just don't care."

"Don't say that Danny!" Sam told him.

"Yeah! It's not like your parents actually love ghost hunting more than you," Tucker said.

"Not helping!" Sam shouted at Tucker.

"Sorry."

In the middle of this conversation Cana walked out of the room. She wandered around the mansion until, on the other side of the mansion, she found the room that Danny's parents were staying in. She walked in with out knocking.

"How could you not visit your own son!" she yelled at them, getting very upset. "He's sick and you haven't done a thing about it! Me and Jazz took care of him while you stayed in your stupid lab and invented stupid ghost hunting inventions! Now he thinks that you care more about ghost hunting then him! He may like to keep his distance from you but he still loves you and wants you to care about him and show that you love him too!" Cana finished yelling with tears in her eyes. Something about this whole situation had affected her deeply.

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation why we haven't visited him yet…just let me think of it!" Jack Fenton said.

"Jack!" Maddie shouted. In a softer voice she said, "Cana, we tried to visit him but we got lost and no one would tell us where to find Danny. And when you and Jazz were at school we did check on Danny, he was just never awake and when he was he never called for us or asked for anything. We'll go visit him right now if you'll show us the way."

Cana turned and led them out of their room. She led them through the mansion and all the way to the other side. She then pointed to the room that Danny was in. Maddie and Jack entered the room and found only Danny in there, lying awake in bed.

"We're sorry Danny! We couldn't find your room! Vlad had us all the way on the other side of the mansion," Maddie said to her son.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't take care of me at our house," Danny mumbled.

"We did check on you! You were always asleep and you never called for us when you were awake," Maddie explained. "I'm sorry we made you think that we care more about ghost hunting than we do about you."

"Well actually…" Jack started but Maddie cut him off.

"Jack! Go out in the hall! I want to spend some time with Danny…alone!"

Jack walked out into the hall mumbling something under his breath.

"Was Dad about to say that he cares more about ghost hunting than me?" Danny asked sadly.

"No! What would make you think that?" Maddie said.

"Well, maybe because of the way he started his sentence and the way you cut him off before he could finish it," Danny told his mother.

"Oh Danny…" Maddie started to say and then hugged her son.

Outside of the room Jack was standing in the hallway. Cana, who had been listening in on the conversation, rounded on Jack.

"How could you! You're terrible! That's your son and now he's convinced that you care more about ghost hunting than him!" Cana yelled with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that," Jack tried to tell her.

"Oh you meant it all right!" Cana screeched. Luckily Danny and Maddie couldn't hear any of this.

"Then what do I do? I don't want him to hate me!" Jack said worriedly.

Cana took a deep breath before she answered. "Go out and buy him a gift. Better yet, buy him the newest game system there is."

"But that's really expensive!" Jack whined.

Cana gave an exasperated sigh. "Here! Take this money and buy it," she said while handing Jack the exact amount of money that he would need to buy the game system.

Jack went out and bought the game system while, unknown to him, Cana bought some games to go with it. He returned to the mansion in a helicopter a little while later to find Cana still standing outside Danny's room but this time she was with Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz.

"Ok. Now that Mr. Fenton is here we are all going to go in and give Danny these gifts," Cana said. "Mr. Fenton, when you go in, explain that this is why Mrs. Fenton sent you out of the room. Okay?"

"Fine by me!" Jack responded.

The group entered Danny's room and placed the presents on his bed. Cana winked at Maddie to let her know that everything was going to be fine.

Maddie took the hint and then said, "Go on Danny! Open them! I sent Jack out to get these for you."

Danny opened the biggest box which revealed the newest game system out.

"Oh my gosh! An Ultra Deluxe Game Box!" Danny said surprised.

"That's from your father and I," Maddie told him.

"Open the other one. It's from the rest of us," Cana said.

Danny did as he was told and opened it to reveal a whole box of games to go along with the UDGB.

"Thanks everyone!" he said excitedly.

Together they hooked up the UDGB to the TV that was in Danny's room. Danny played a few games and then a little while later Vlad walked in with some extra controllers for the UDGB so everyone else could join in. Vlad wasn't exactly part of Cana's plan to give Danny the UDGB but at least he didn't ruin the moment. _He probably just wants to be nice to Danny so that he will get Danny to say that he will join him._ Cana thought. Nothing could ruin the moment that they were all sharing. Actually, something definitely could.

* * *

**Mina:** I hope everyone liked this chapter. And I've decided that thanking each reviewer personally is sometimes hard and unfair because I don't always know what to say. Instead I would like to thank Nari-chan SND, Missmeliss4251, angel, purpleflyingmonkeys, and Robert Teague for reading and reviewing this story. I would also like to thank anyone else who has been reading this but not reviewing. The next chapter is going to answer a lot of questions and it is pretty long. I will try to have it up soon. Please leave lots of reviews! 


	13. Cana's Story

**Mina:** Here's the next chapter! Much will be revealed! And if you are reading this story please leave me a review because I like to know what people think of this. Just say 'update soon' and I don't care as long as you reviewed. Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

After a few hours of playing the UDGB everyone dispersed. Valerie and Tucker went to watch a movie, Danny's parents went back to their room, Cana was planning on going back to her room, and Sam decided to stay with Danny. Cana had just exited the room when Sam started to talk to Danny.

"Danny?" Sam started.

"Yes?" Danny replied.

"I think we should ask Cana about her past," Sam said. Cana paused in mid-step outside of the room and walked back toward the door so she could eavesdrop better.

"Sam! What makes you suddenly say that?" Danny asked.

"It's just that…how the heck did she find out that what we gave you was the cure? It's not like she could just waltz up to Vlad and ask him," Sam responded.

"Look, if Cana wanted to talk about her past she would. Since she hasn't said anything to us then maybe she doesn't want to talk about it," Danny tried reasoning with Sam.

"Or maybe she has something to hide."

Danny just sighed and leaned back against his pillow. Cana continued to stand by the door, contemplating if she should go in or not. Sam continued to try and explain to Danny that Cana could be dangerous, that she could have something to hide, and that they really should ask her about her past. However, Danny kept saying that as good friends they shouldn't ask her until she was ready to tell them and that they wouldn't have to ask her then because she would tell them on her own. At this moment Cana decided to walk in.

"Hey guys. I decided to come back here and hang out for a little bit. You don't mind do you?" Cana asked.

"No. Not at all," Danny said.

Then, before Danny could stop her Sam said, "Cana, where are you from and what happened to you that brought you to Danny's house?"

The room was silent for a few minutes and then Cana spoke up.

"Sam…as good friends I thought that you guys weren't asking me that question because you wanted me to tell you when I was ready," Cana began. "You don't know what my past was like! It's full of things that I don't want to talk about! Full of things that hurt!" Cana raged with tears in her eyes. She then turned and ran out of the room.

"Way to go Sam!" Danny said.

Sam just stood in the middle of the room feeling really bad that she had said anything.

"You should go apologize to her," Danny said.

Sam nodded and then left the room. She had no clue where Cana would have run to so she tried Cana's room first. She wasn't in there. Puzzled Sam left the room and wandered around for a while. About a half hour later Sam found Cana playing Air Hockey in the arcade room. She was playing against a robot and every time Cana hit the puck it made a really loud noise. All her anger and frustration went into hitting the puck. Sam walked in and just stood there watching Cana. After a long period of silence Cana decided to speak.

"You know, I once had a really loving family," she began sadly. "I had a mother, a father, and the nicest and cutest puppy ever. Life was great. But…one day, when I was about three years old…that all disappeared. We were in our house and…and…all I remember were these purple rays of light hitting them and then they were gone. I think the dog ran in front of me…and saved my life," Cana finished. She had tears streaming down her face."I've never told anyone that before."

"Then why did you tell me?" Sam asked, feeling very sorry for Cana.

"Because that's what you wanted, wasn't it? For me to tell you about my past, about what happened to me," Cana said with a little edge in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"It's all right," Cana responded. "I guess we should go back up to Danny's room and tell him and Tucker, huh? They have a right to know," Cana said with a little laugh.

The two of them walked back upstairs. Tucker and Valerie had finished watching their movie and Tucker had gone to Danny's room while Valerie went back to her own room. Sam and Cana walked into Danny's room.

"Okay. Since I told Sam this you both have a right to know," Cana said.

"Know what?" Danny and Tucker asked at the same time.

"Know that once I had a loving family with a mother, a father, and a very cute and nice puppy. Then one night when I was three years old they were all taken away from me. There were these purple rays of light and…" Cana suddenly stopped as she started to think about something.

"And what?" Danny and Tucker asked anxiously.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Cana.

"That dirty rotten no good…I'm gonna kill him! How could he! Arg! When I get my hands on him I'm going to…" Cana started yelling really loudly and really angrily.

"Get your hands on who?" Danny asked.

"Vlad!" Cana yelled with tears coming to her eyes.

"Vlad?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked at the same time.

Cana took a big calming breath. "I guess you deserve to know the rest of the story," she said. "I just suddenly realized what those purple rays of light were. Those were Plasmius' purple blasts. He…he killed my family."

At this they all gasped. They knew Plasmius was evil but they didn't know that he would kill a family for no reason.

"Anyway, he didn't kill me. I went to the orphanage and the next day I was adopted by none other than Vlad Masters."

"Vlad Masters!" the three shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. Vlad," Cana responded. "Everyone thought he was being a very nice billionaire deciding that it was his duty to help unfortunate children. I thought that he was being nice too. However, over the years he would never let me make any friends. I was home schooled and I wasn't allowed to meet anyone. That room that you saw was mine and I created that photo to make you think that Vlad was really pretending to have a daughter. Anyway, I tried any way I could to meet people…"

_Flashback._

_A fourteen year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes was staring out the window. This was Cana. A huge RV had just pulled up in front of the house. A family got out of it. There was a man in an orange jumpsuit who was huge, a woman in a blue jumpsuit, a teenage girl in a black shirt with blue jeans, and a boy who looked about her age wearing a white and red shirt with blue jeans._

_"Who are they?" Cana asked her adoptive father, Vlad Masters._

_"Those are the Fentons. The largest is Jack, the beautiful one in the blue jumpsuit is Maddie, the girl with red hair is their daughter Jasmine, and the boy with the black hair is their son Daniel," Vlad told her._

_"Can I meet them?" Cana asked hopefully._

_"No! You may not!" Vlad responded._

_"Please!" Cana begged._

_"Only if you dress up as a maid and use a different name," Vlad responded._

_This made Cana happy and she ran to her room. Her room had a bed and a desk with a computer on it on one side. There was a couch with a TV right across from it that had every game system in existence attached to it. There was a closet full of clothes and there was a bathroom with a toilet, shower, sink, and a table where she kept her brushes, makeup, and hair dye._

_Cana walked over to her closet and searched it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a maid's dress and put it on. She then put her hair up in a bun. After doing this she ran back down to where Vlad was. She heard him talking to the guests and instead of running in she walked in._

_"Ah. Here's my maid. She will show you to your rooms," Vlad said._

_"Okay everyone, follow me," Cana said in a British accent. "My name is Catherine so if you need anything just give a holler. The room here on the right is for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."_

_Jack and Maddie thanked 'Catherine' and walked into their room. Jazz and Danny still followed 'Catherine' down the hall._

_"The room on the left is for Jasmine," Cana said still with a British accent._

_Jazz walked into her room and shut the door. Danny then followed 'Catherine' down the rest of the hallway._

_"And this room here on the right is yours Daniel."_

_"Thank you. But, could you call me Danny?" Danny asked her._

_"Certainly!"_

_Danny walked into his room and then turned back around. "How old are you?" he asked._

_"I'm fourteen," Cana responded in a British accent._

_"Aren't you a little young to be a maid?" Danny asked._

_"I'm not really a maid. I'm just filling in for my mother. She's sick so I'm taking over her chores for the moment."_

_"Oh. It's been nice talking with you."_

_"Wait! Could I just…hang out with you for a little while? You know...talk? I don't really get to meet new people that often and no one here is my age."_

_"Sure."_

_The two of them stayed in Danny's room for a while and just talked about their lives. After a while Cana told Danny that she had to leave and finish up her chores. They said good-bye and Cana walked back to her room. She let her hair down and took off the maid's outfit. Shortly after a maid walked in with her dinner since she couldn't leave her room now that guests were here._

_Later that night Cana snuck out of her room and went to Danny's room. She didn't' disguise herself this time. She walked in and Danny was sleeping._

_"Danny, I know you can't hear me but I want to tell you this anyway. I'm not Catherine, my real name is Cana and…"_

_A blue mist came out of Danny's mouth which startled Cana. She quickly ducked behind something and watched as Danny got up. He looked around and then noticed some vulture ghosts._

_"I'm going ghost!" he said._

_Cana watched as two rings appeared around Danny, one going up and the other down. His black hair, blue eyes, white and red shirt, and blue jeans became white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit. Cana watched as he exited the room and then flew after the vulture ghosts. She stayed crouched, hidden in Danny's room for a long time, too scared to get up. A little while later Vlad entered the room carrying Danny, who looked really beat up, and put him in his bed._

_When Cana was sure the coast was clear she got up and ran back to her room. She then slept the whole night and when she woke up in the morning she remembered that it was the day of Vlad's college reunion. Vlad walked up into her room with her breakfast._

_"Can I go to the reunion?" Cana asked even though she knew the answer._

_"No! You must stay up here out of sight!" Vlad told her and then left the room._

_Cana angrily ate her breakfast. Once done with that she walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she had a great idea of what she should do. She picked up a bottle of black hair dye and dyed her hair black. She then put in brown contacts. She walked over to her closet and picked out a Japanese looking dress and put that on. She then deemed herself ready to go down to the reunion._

_When she walked in she noticed Danny standing to one side looking very bored. She walked over to him and decided to introduce herself all over again._

_"Hi, I'm Lin. What's your name?" she said._

_"I'm Danny."_

_"You just as bored as I am?" she asked him._

_"Yup," Danny responded._

_They talked for a little while and then Cana excused herself. She walked out into the hallway and tried to make sure that Vlad didn't notice her. She saw Vlad walk up to Danny and ask him for something. She decided to follow Danny as quietly as she could and see where he was going. Danny walked into Vlad's lab where he was attacked by a bunch of ghosts and therefore had to turn into his ghost self. The last one threw a cube at him which formed around him and made him turn back to his human side. She made sure that she was out of site especially as Vlad walked in. He then turned into some evil looking ghost which shocked Cana. She heard what Vlad was saying to Danny and she ran through the halls._

_She was running frantically through the halls looking for someone who could help Danny. She didn't want to walk in even if she was in disguise. Eventually she found what she was looking for. He was floating up near the ceiling, the Dairy King._

_"Dairy King?" Cana said to get his attention._

_"Is that you Cana? You keep changing on me don't cha know?" he responded._

_"It's me and I have a favor to ask of you. Could you go into Vlad's lab and free the kid in there?"_

_"Sure."  
_

_"Just don't tell him that anyone sent you," Cana told the Dairy King._

_"I would never don't cha know?"_

_The Dairy King floated down to the lab and Cana followed keeping hidden. She watched as he entered the lab._

_"Oh great! The Dairy King! What are you going to do suffocate me with cheese? Or…free me?" Danny said as the Dairy King pushed a button and the cube around him disappeared._

_"Not all ghosts are evil don't cha know? Some of us just want to be left alone."_

_"So will you help me fight Vlad?"_

_"I'm the Dairy King! Kings don't fight they send others to fight for them, that's Royalty 101 don't cha know?" The Dairy King thensaid something about cheese and flew away._

_Danny exited the room and eventually fought Vlad and 'won'. Cana had run back up to her room and washed out the hair dye and taken out the contacts and put on her normal clothes._

_End flashback._

"Wait! You sent the Dairy King?" Danny asked surprised.

"That was me. Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue the story," Cana said.

"Go ahead."

"The next time I saw you was when you and your mom came to this mansion. This is the one I normally lived at but I happened to be at the other mansion for the college reunion. Anyway, I saw everything that went on. I unlocked all of the doors that led to vehicles so that your mom could find them, if I hadn't you both would have been stuck there."

"Gee. Thanks," Danny said.

"After some time passed Vlad went to Amity Park during the time when it was sucked into the Ghost Zone. When he came back he had the ecto-suit."

"I knew it!" Danny shouted. Cana kind of glared at him for a moment. "Sorry. You can continue."

"He stayed in his lab a few days and eventually called me down there. I didn't know what to expect so when he told me to put on a jumpsuit I didn't ask questions. He then shoved me into a ghost portal that hadn't been turned on yet. He pushed me in so that I hit the on switch and when I regained consciousness…" Cana trailed off.

Cana stood in front of them and took a few deep breaths. Then, two rings appeared around her body, one going up and the other down. Her blond hair, blues eyes, green tank top, and blue jeans became black hair, glowing green eyes, and a black suit similar to Danny's.

"When I regained consciousness I was like this," Cana finished.

"You're a halfa!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked in surprise in unison.

"Yeah. After I regained consciousness Vlad told me all about halfas and how he and you were one even though I already knew all of that. He then told me that he wanted me to find you and either make you join him or…or destroy you. I got mad and flew away. I made it as far as Amity Park and then his vultures caught up with me. They then used some device to knock me unconscious and short circuit my ghost powers."

"You mean that device wasn't something they were planning on using on me?" Danny asked.

"No it wasn't. You came along as they were carrying me back and when I woke up I saw you change back and I just had to say something. After that you all know the rest," Cana finished her story.

"But why did you suddenly tell us all of this?" Sam asked.

"Because I think Vlad is up to something a little more complex than I originallythought. When I realized that he killed my family but intentionally spared me I thought that he must have had a reason of why he wanted to do that and I needed your help to find out."

"Well, we'll be more alert now," Sam said.

"Good," Cana said and she changed back into her human form. "I just hope that whatever his plans are that we can stop him."

Later that day Cana told Jazz the exact same story that she had told Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Then she told Danny's parents that story but leaving out the part about Plasmius killing her family, only saying that a ghost did, and leaving out the parts about Danny and her both being part ghost as well as the part about Vlad being part ghost. She then told Valerie the same story that she had told Danny's parents. Danny's parents decided to leave that day and they all went home. Maddie was really angry about the way that Vlad had treated Cana when she was younger and was anxious to leave but didn't mention to Vlad why. They got back to Amity Park and rested peacefully for a while. Danny had finally fully recovered and he didn't have to hide it anymore. But unknown to them something big was brewing that was inevitably going to happen.

* * *

**Mina:** So? What did you think? I know it was long but that's the way it worked out. I would like to thank Nari-chan SND, Missmeliss4251, xheartkreuzx, and purpleflyingmonkeys for reading and reviewing for the last chapter. I would like to thank anyone else who read this but didn't review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but it's going to be a little tough to write since I don't know where to cut it off. I'll try to get it up in a decent amount of time though. **Please leave lots of reviews!**


	14. It Begins

**Mina:** Here's the next chapter. I hope that everyone will like it and when you're done reading it please leave a review no matter what you thought. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The next few weeks were very peaceful. Amity Park had not been attacked while they were away. There were no ghost attacks. However, in this time Vlad figured something very important out. He had gone into the Ghost Zone and had found the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost did have the incriminating box but when Vlad, as Plasmius, questioned him he said that he had just found it floating in the Ghost Zone. Then with a final 'beware' he had flown away. Vlad had returned to his lab and his eyes had gone wide as he finally understood what had happened. He had figured out that Cana had been the one who had wreaked his lab and then had actually taken the cure.

Once Vlad realized this he spent a little while adjusting his plan. He then transformed into Plasmius and flew to Amity Park. It just happened to be a Friday and once more Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cana were just hanging out. They had walked to the Nasty Burger and were planning on eating there and then maybe catching a movie. However, these plans were shattered as Plasmius came down, picked Cana up, and flew away to something that hadn't been in Amity Park until that Friday. It happened to be a tall needle like structure that Plasmius had actually set up just moments before. He took Cana up to the top of this and set her down so that she was precariously perched on the pointy top.

"So, you thought that you could ruin all of my plans! Well guess again," Plasmius started saying in a loud voice.

"What are you talking about?" Cana asked with a very innocent expression on her face.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! The cure! You took that cure and gave it to Daniel!"

"You caught me!" Cana said throwing her hands up in a gesture of mock surrender. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"I plan on taking you out of the picture. With one push you could fall and hit the ground with a loud splat!" Plasmius said with an evil grin on his face.

"Go ahead!" Cana said. "No one cares about me anyway. It's not like it would ruin people's lives if I were gone. I have no family…" Cana said loudly and then even louder she said, "…and you never were much of a father!" Tears had now sprung into Cana's eyes with the last sentence.

"You're wrong!" Cana heard the shout from behind her and turned around. "Your family's right here!" Danny finished shouting up to her.

The image of her up on the needle like structure had drawn a big crowd. Standing in the front was Danny along with his family and Sam and Tucker on either side. Behind them was pretty much the rest of the town. Cana gave a small smile before she felt herself falling forward. Plasmius had just pushed her off of the needle like structure. She fell with a determined look on her face, a look of acceptance. Upon seeing that Danny leaped forward and under where she was falling.

"Danny! What are you doing!" his mother yelled. "You're going to get hurt!"

Danny turned around to look at his mother and then he jerked a little as if a ghost had just flown into him. He turned his eyes green and the overall affect was that it made it look as if a ghost had overshadowed him. He then flew up into the air and caught Cana.

Upon feeling Danny's arms around her Cana said, "You know you didn't have to do that. I could have gone intangible before hitting the ground or I could have flown."

"I know you could do those things but I knew you weren't going to. I saw the look on your face…you wanted to hit the ground," Danny responded.

"If you had let me…a lot of bad things may not have happened. I'm the cause of all of this."

"If I had let you it wouldn't have stopped anything from happening, although…a lot of people would have missed you."

At this point their feet touched the ground. Danny let go of Cana so that she was now standing on the ground. Cana then threw her arms around Danny in a huge hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear and then gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

She then let go of him and started walking toward the crowd. Danny turned his eyes back to normal, put a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him and then followed her.

"What did that ghost want with you?" Maddie asked. "And why did you say that he was a 'bad father'. I thought that Vlad was your adoptive father."

"I know this may be hard for you to believe but…that is Vlad." Maddie and Jack's eyes went wide. "There is something called a halfa, half human half ghost. That's what Vlad is and that is his ghost form, Plasmius."

"How long has he been like that?" Maddie asked.

"Since he got that ecto-acne," Cana replied.

The whole town had heard this explanation. There was a lot of whispering that she was Vlad Master's adoptive daughter. Valerie's eyes had gone wide as she realized that she had been getting ghost hunting stuff from a ghost.

"But why did Vlad want to push you off of the…needle, for lack of a better word?" Maddie asked.

"Let's just say that I got in the way of a few of his evil plans," Cana told her.

At that moment two green tentacles wrapped around Cana's arms and pulled her under a dome structure that was attached to the needle like structure. The dome was clear but it was not made of glass and as it came down around her there was no way out. The needle charged up and created a ghost sheild around the dome.

"If that's the way you want it I'm just going to let my ghosts destroy you!" Plasmius shouted down to her.

"Don't I at least get a weapon?" Cana asked him.

"My dear, you already have all the weapons you need," Plasmius paused. "However, I will allow you to pick one person to join you in there. Take your pick."

"May I at least talk to them before I say that I want them in here with me? I want to make sure it's alright with them," Cana asked Plasmius hopefully.

"Fine."

A small opening appeared in the dome and the sheild and Cana exited. She first walked over to Valerie.

"Would you mind if I decided I wanted to have you in there with me?" Cana asked her.

"No I wouldn't! I love kicking ghost butt!" Valerie said, a little too loudly.

"Valerie!" her dad said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Valerie quickly said.

Cana then walked over to Danny. Maddie's eyes went real wide and she put her hand over her mouth. Jack just stood there.

"Would you mind Danny?" Cana asked and then in a whisper, "you wouldn't have to use your powers. Just bring any ghost fighting weapons that you think would be useful."

"No I wouldn't mind," Danny said and his mother nearly fainted.

Cana made her way back into the dome seeing no way to avoid this and then announced her decision. "I would like to have Danny fight with me in here!"

"Very well. Daniel, you may enter the dome," Plasmius said while the hole opened up again.

Danny put on a jumpsuit and took some ghost fighting stuff from his parents. He then walked into the dome and the opening closed behind him. He tossed Cana a pole with two glowing green ends and they just waited for what would happen next.

* * *

**Mina:** I think I'll end it here. The next chapter will probably be longer than this unless I decide to split it up a bit more. Anyway, I would like to thank xheartkreuzx, squirllesgonewild, Nari-chan SND, and Missmeliss4251 for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone elsewho has read this but not reviewed. Please leave lots of reviews! 


	15. The Fighting Starts

**Mina:** Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny and Cana just stood in the middle of the dome waiting for something to happen. Then, in one area, the ghost shield was let down, allowing a few ghosts to enter. Once they were in, the ghost shield was put back up. The ghosts that had entered the dome were the ectopuses. Cana and Danny just stared at each other with a questioning expression on their faces. They had each expected much harder ghosts to fight.

The ectopuses moved toward them. There were five ectopuses in total. Cana ran toward one and whacked it with her pole. The ectopus immediately disappeared. Two of the ectopuses had headed toward Danny. Danny swung the pole at one of them and then pulled it back toward him letting the back part of it hit the ectopus that was behind him. Those ectopuses both disappeared leaving only two more. Danny and Cana ran at the remaining ectopuses and they each hit one of them. The final ectopuses disappeared and the crowd outside the dome cheered. However, Danny and Cana had a feeling that this wasn't the only thing Plasmius was going to throw at them.

"Very good you two. Although the ectopuses really weren't much of a challenge," Plasmius said. "You will obviously be facing more ghosts but at this time you can chose someone else to join you."

With out any hesitation Cana said, "I chose Valerie."

"Very well," The dome opened up in one area but the ghost shield remained. "You may enter Miss. Gray."

Valerie entered the dome and the opening closed behind her. She pulled on her red suit and got out her glider and her bazooka. She then joined Danny and Cana in the middle of the dome. The ghost shield was let down and some more ghosts entered. These ghosts were just green blobs and really had no discernible shape.

Danny, Cana, and Valerie charged at the ghosts and began fighting. Cana swung her pole around and was able to take out a large number of the ghosts. Valerie flew at the ghosts and shot a few with her bazooka. A lot of the ghosts had swarmed toward Danny and surrounded him. He managed to do a combination of attacks with his pole causing the ghosts to vanish. The trio then destroyed the rest of the ghosts to cheers from the crowd.

_Wow! I never knew Fenton could fight like that! _Dash thought.

_Danny's just like me, Jack Fenton, ghost hunter!_ Danny's father thought.

_Wow! Danny's actually pretty good at this. It must be in his genes._ Maddie thought.

_So Valerie is the ghost hunter! She lied to me!_ Valerie's father thought.

Many other thoughts swam through the minds of the people watching the fight in the dome. Many of them were surprised at how good these teens were at fighting ghosts.

"Well done you three!" Plasmius complemented them from above. "However, those ghosts weren't too challenging either. Obviously you will be facing more ghosts and I will once again allow you to pick someone to join you in there."

Cana, Danny, and Valerie got in a huddle.

"So, who are we going to pick?" Valerie asked.

"I have an idea of who we should pick but I also think I see what Plasmius is trying to do," Cana said.

"You do?" Danny and Valerie asked her.

"Yeah. I mean think about it. He expects me to pick people who are good at fighting ghosts so that we have a chance in here. So far it has been easy but I bet that he will make it get harder until it reaches a level where we will lose. Also, at that point there wouldn't be any competent ghost hunters left in the town leaving it vulnerable to an attack if we fail on winning in here," Cana explained.

"And who do you think he wants in here?" Danny asked.

"Well, he obviously wanted you and Valerie. I think he may also want me to choose Sam and Tucker and then probably your dad."

"But that would leave my mom out there and she's better than my dad."

"That may be true but Plasmius doesn't want to harm your mother because of how much he loves her and he also would love to hurt your dad. Therefore I think we should bring Danny's mother in here. We'll figure out the rest later," Cana finished saying to them and then louder she said, "Plasmius! We want Maddie Fenton to join us in here!"

Plasmius' eyes went wide for a moment but quickly returned to normal. "Very well." The dome lifted up. "You may enter Maddie."

Maddie walked into the dome and the opening closed behind her. She was wearing her blue jumpsuit and she now pulled the hood up. She carried her Fenton Bazooka, a pole similar to Cana's and Danny's, and the specter deflector. Once she joined Danny, Cana, and Valerie in the center of the dome the ghost shield was let down and some more ghosts entered. The ghost shield was then put back up. The ghosts that had entered were similar to the blob ghosts except they were bigger, stronger, and there was more of them.

Danny, Cana, Valerie, and Maddie headed toward the ghosts with their weapons in hand. Danny, Cana, and Maddie were using their poles while Valerie was using her bazooka. The ghosts shot some green blasts at them which they dodged around. Cana hit one of the ghosts from behind with her pole and then quickly used the other side to hit a ghost that had come up beside her. Maddie did a bunch of fancy things with her pole and then hit a few of the ghosts causing them to vanish. Valerie was flying on her glider and dodging the green blasts while firing her bazooka. She managed to take out a lot of the ghosts. Danny had run into the middle of a circle of ghosts. They all kept firing green blasts at him but he jumped up in the air to avoid them and then brought his pole down hard and hit one of the ghosts. He was still in the middle of the circle so he swung the pole in a circle and made the rest of the ghosts vanish. With a few more blast from Valerie's bazooka the rest of the ghosts disappeared and the crowd outside of the dome cheered.

"That's my wife!" Jack said in a loud, proud voice to the people around him. Those people stared at him with annoyed expressions on their faces because they all knew that. The Mansons and Foleys were standing next to Jack along with some of Danny's peers.

"Wonderful job!" Plasmius applauded them. "But, as I'm sure you've guessed, there's more to come. However, I feel generous and will allow you to pick one more person to fight with you."

The group in the dome huddled together so that they could discuss their options.

"So…who do you want to pick?" Danny asked them.

"I think that we shouldn't pick Sam, Tucker, Mr. Fenton, or Jazz," Cana replied.

"Why not?" Maddie asked.

"Because he wants me to leave no ghost hunters to protect the town so we need to leave them there in case we fail in here," Cana explained to Maddie.

"Okay. Then who should we choose?" Maddie asked.

"I'm thinking Dash," Cana replied.

"Dash!" Danny and Valerie asked shocked.

"Yeah. He's strong and he likes to hurt things, plus I taught him some stuff about ghost hunting when we left the town to go to Vlad's house. Is that okay with everyone?" Cana asked.

"It's fine with us," they all responded together.

Cana then said in a loud enough voice for Plasmius to hear, "We all choose Dash Baxter to join us in here!"

Plasmius' eyebrows inched up his forehead but he still responded in a calm voice, "Very well. Dash you can enter the dome." The dome then opened up to let him in.

"Dash! Grab a jumpsuit and some weapons and then come in!" Cana told him.

Dash went over to Mr. Fenton and got a jumpsuit which he put on. He then grabbed the Fenton Ghost Gloves and entered the dome. Once he was in, the opening closed and Dash joined the others in the middle. The ghost shield was let down and some more ghosts entered. These ghosts looked like the blob ghosts but had much more advanced and powerful attacks.

Instead of charging right away the group let the ghosts make the first move. The ghosts shot green beams from their hands toward the group. They each dodged the blasts and advanced toward the ghosts. Valerie shot a few blasts from her bazooka at the ghosts and a few disappeared. Dash punched a bunch of ghosts with the Fenton Gloves causing them to disappear. Maddie, Cana, and Danny each used their poles to get rid of the rest of the ghosts. The crowd outside the dome cheered once all of the ghosts were gone but the group inside the dome all had a feeling of what was going to happen next.

"Another job well done but still not much of a challenge," Plasmius said from above. "And since I'm so nice you can chose one more person to join you in the dome but this is the last time that you can do that so choose wisely."

Before the rest of the group could talk with her Cana said up to Plasmius, "I choose Paulina to come in here!"

Paulina's eyes went wide and she pointed to herself as if there were other Paulinas there.But she still walked toward Jack and got a jumpsuit and put the jumpsuit on. She was then handed a pole like the ones that Maddie, Cana, and Danny had as well as another Fenton Bazooka. The dome then opened up and allowed Paulina to enter. Once she did the dome closed behind her and she joined the others in the middle. Like the last few times the ghost shield was let down and some ghosts entered.

Once the ghosts had entered the ghost shield was put back up. These ghosts were a mix of some of Danny's enemies. Skulker was there as well as Ember and Johnny 13. Johnny 13 was on his motorcycle and Shadow was right underneath him. His girlfriend, Kitty, was there also, in her red jacket and clothing. Technus was also there. They all grinned evilly at the group in the dome. Paulina gave a little shriek and ran behind Dash.

"We've been looking forward to this," Skulker said and all the ghosts began to inch forward, preparing to attack.

* * *

**Mina:** I decided to cut it off there. The next chapter will probably be shorter than this but I'm not sure yet. Also, just so everyone knows, when I say poles I mean the thing that Maddie was using in Maternal Instinct. I didn't know what to call it so I just refer to it as a pole.I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. I would like to thank Missmeliss4251, Nari-chan SND, and xheartkruezx for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I also would like to thank anyone else who has read this but have for whatever reason not reviewed. **Just remember that I except all types of reviews including anonymous, flames, constructive criticism, and just an 'update soon.'** Please leave lots of reviews! 


	16. A Fighting Chance

**Mina:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The ghosts crept toward them and then Skulker shot a blast from one of his guns. The group jumped out of the way of the blast causing them to separate. Not only did they leap out of the way of the blast but they went on the offensive. Valerie hopped on her glider and headed toward Ember. Dash had ended up near Johnny when he had avoided the blast and Paulina was standing in front of Kitty. Danny was near Skulker and Maddie and Cana were in front of Technus.

Valerie flew at Ember on her glider and shot at her with her bazooka. Ember easily dodged and strummed a chord on her guitar. Pink waves were emitted from her guitar and they headed for Valerie. In her attempt to dodge, Valerie fell off of her glider but it caught her before she could hit the ground. She then took out a smaller gun and shot a few blasts at Ember. Ember dodged most of them but the last one grazed her arm. Green ectoplasm came out of the area where she had gotten hit.

"You'll pay for that!" Ember shrieked.

Johnny had just moved behind Ember as he dodged a punch aimed at him by Dash. Dash was wearing the Fenton Gloves which allowed him to actually touch ghosts. He aimed another punch which Johnny dodged. Johnny had gotten off of his motorcycle but now he got back on it.

"Shadow, attack!" Johnny commanded his Shadow.

Shadow suddenly revealed itself to Dash by coming out from under Johnny. Shadow was just a blob with glowing red eyes but that frightened Dash. Still, Dash tried not to show his fear as he aimed a few punches at Shadow. Shadow dove at Dash and knocked him to the ground. He got up with his brows furrowed in anger. He aimed another punch at Shadow and this one hit its mark causing Shadow to go flying and just narrowly miss hitting Kitty.

Kitty swung her purse at Paulina who dodged. Paulina used her pole like she would a cheerleading staff and hit Kitty with it. Kitty growled and tried to hit Paulina with her purse again. Paulina swung the pole which then hit Kitty's purse. Kitty tried to scratch Paulina and ended up scratching her arm.

"Ow! My perfectly flawless skin!" Paulina shouted. "You're going to pay for that!"

Paulina swung her pole with a vengeance and hit Kitty hard. Kitty went flying and ended up hitting the dome. She hit the dome hard and fell down toward the ground right next to Technus who was locked in combat with Maddie and Cana.

"I, Technus, master of all technology will crush you two!" he said.

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Cana said dryly and then swung her pole which hit Technus.

Maddie did a back flip over Technus and hit him with her pole on her way down to the ground. Cana then swung her pole at Technus but he was ready this time and dodged the attack. He then shot a beam at Cana who was able to dodge out of the way. Technus had forgotten about Maddie who at this moment hit him hard in the head with her pole. Technus wavered a little and nearly fell on top of Skulker but however fell and hit the side of the dome.

Skulker locked on to Danny and fired a blast at him. Danny dodged the blast and hit Skulker with his pole. Skulker grunted and then fired a net at Danny. Danny jumped over the net which unfortunately caught his mother. He hit Skulker with his pole and as he did so noticed his mother in the net. Danny ran toward his mother.

"Hold on mom!" he said. "I'll get you out of there!"

Danny started fiddling with the net and ended up freeing her. However, Skulker had shot a missile at Danny which hit him and knocked him into the dome. The orange jumpsuit that he had on was now torn in some places and his face was very dirty. There was also some blood running down the side of his head.

"Danny!" his mother shrieked as she ran over to him.

"I'm okay," Danny said as he tried to stand up but fell back down.

"You most certainly are not!" his mother reprimanded.

Skulker took advantage of this moment to fire a blast at Danny and his mother. Cana, who was fighting Technus, noticed this. She hit Technus with her pole and started running toward Danny and his mother.

"Look out!" she yelled but knew that it was too late for them to dodge. With a burst of speed she ran and then leapt toward them. When she was in front of them and the blast was headed for her she created a green domed shield which protected all of them from the blast.

Before Maddie could question what had happened Cana darted away and resumed her fight with Technus. Maddie and Danny got up just as Ember and Valerie moved in front of them. Their fight had been going back and forth and so far neither of them were winning. Ember had acquired several more cuts and burns from Valerie's weapons and Valerie's suit had been torn in various places. Ember struck another chord on her guitar and sent Valerie flying into the dome. Valerie hit the dome hard because she had been knocked off of her glider which had not caught her this time. She then crumpled to the floor of the dome. Ember stood above her laughing in her triumph.

Dash had continued fighting Shadow but now he wasn't doing as well as he had before. Shadow had done a lot of damage to him. His orange jumpsuit was ripped in many places and he had a few gashes on his face. He threw another punch at Shadow which it dodged and then once more rammed into Dash. Johnny then sped at him from behind on his motorcycle and sent him flying toward another part of the dome. Once Dash hit the dome he crumpled to the ground. Shadow rejoined Johnny and Johnny headed for Kitty's fight.

Paulina had been hitting Kitty a lot more since Kitty had scratched her arm. Kitty had several cuts from where Paulina had hit her with her pole. However, Kitty heard the sound of a motorcycle and she just smiled. Before long Johnny came plowing into Paulina which caused her to hit the dome and crumple in a heap to the ground just like Dash.

"Thanks Johnny!"

"It was no problem babe."

Cana had hit Technus numerous times with her pole but Technus still hadn't given up. Technus had a few gashes on his face and tears in his cloak and all Cana had was a bruise on her shoulder from when she wasn't quick enough to dodge a punch. Cana swung her pole at Technus again and again and each time she hit him a little harder. Technus for whatever reason was having trouble dodging. At last he was sent flying into the dome and then he disappeared.

"Well…that's one down," Cana said as she looked around. The only ones aside from her still standing were Danny and his mother.

Skulker started advancing on Danny and Maddie. Danny had stopped bleeding but was still on the ground. His mother got up and whacked Skulker with her pole. Skulker fired a net at Maddie which she wasn't able to dodge and she once more found herself trapped. He then started heading for Danny with a sinister look on his face. The others began to stir around the dome. Valerie got up and retrieved her glider and Dash and Paulina got up while rubbing their heads. Cana saw what Skulker was about to do. She was fed up with fighting a losing battle with poles and guns. It was hard to beat these harder ghost with just those weapons.

As Skulker's gun charged up two rings appeared around Cana's body. One of the rings headed up and the other down. Her blond hair, blue eyes, green tank top, and blue jeans became black hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit. She then shot a green blast at Skulker which then caused his shot to miss.

"Over here!" Cana shouted.

Skulker turned around and saw Cana floating in the air. He had a puzzled look on his face as did everyone else inside and outside the dome aside from the people who already knew.

"What are you?" Valerie asked in shock.

"Like Vlad I too am a halfa," Cana admitted as everyone else's eyes went wide. "He turned me into a halfa and I figure that I should at least give us a fighting chance. Just be careful! Your weapons can hurt me now as well!"

Cana then flew toward Skulker at her top speed and rammed him into the dome. Ember was behind her and strummed another chord on her guitar. Cana moved aside of the pink waves which caused them to hit Skulker. Cana then fired a green blast at Ember which hit her dead on and caused her to go flying into Johnny. Valerie had gotten out of her stupor and aimed a blast from her bazooka at Kitty. Kitty hit the dome and Danny, who had just freed his mother from Skulker's net, aimed the Fenton Thermos at her. Kitty was then sucked inside.

Johnny had gotten mad at Ember but they turned around and started tofight Cana. Johnny started to send his Shadow after her but Dash grabbed him, twirled him around his head a few times, and then tossed him up in the air. Danny aimed the Fenton Thermos at him and Johnny was sucked in.

"Nice work Dash!" Danny said.

"Your not doing so bad yourself Fenton," Dash replied.

Paulina decided to be brave and she swung her pole at Ember. Ember, who was focused on Cana, got hit hard with the pole in her head. She whipped around and saw Paulina standing there. She lifted her hand up in the air, preparing to strike a chord, when Cana shot another green blast at her. This blast hit her in the back and caused her to go flying toward Danny. Danny nonchalantly held up the Fenton Thermos and sucked her into it. This left all of them and Skulker. Skulker looked around at the group of fighters and just gulped. Cana punched him hard in the face. Maddie swung her pole and hit him over to Dash who punched him hard over towards Danny. Danny did his part and held up the Fenton Thermos one more time and sucked Skulker in. He then put on the lid to cheers from the crowd outside who had come out of their stupor from seeing Cana go ghost.

Very slow clapping could be heard from above them as Plamius moved his hands together and then apart and then together again. "Nice job. I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to win. Then again, I wasn't expecting Cana to reveal her little secret," Plasmius said while staring down at the group in the dome. Cana just glared back up at him. "But, I'm pretty confident that you won't make it past the next round."

The ghost shield was let down and two ghosts entered. The shield was then put back up. Misery and Despair were floating above them.

"Now then, are you ready to meet your doom?" Despair said with an evil laugh and Misery lifted up her hand. Then, in a brilliant flash the crowd outside was gone and replaced with the endless doors of the ghost zone.

* * *

**Mina:** Did I say that this chapter was going to be shorter than the other one? Whoops! My bad! I seriously didn't think that I would write this much for the fighting scenes. I would like to thank Missmeliss4251, Nari-chan SND, Writer's-BlockDP, and squirellesgonewild for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who has read but not reviewed this story. Please leave lots of reviews! 


	17. The Secret's Revealed

**Mina:** I won't say much here except that I don't own Danny Phantom. Now enjoy reading the story and make sure you leave a review no matter what at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Plamius smiled as the image of the dome faded. The citizens of Amity Park below him were all whispering amongst each other in panic. They had no idea what was in store for them. Plamius lifted his hand and gave a signal. Instantly a bunch of ghosts came out of hiding. All of the ghosts looked identical. They all looked like they were in the army. The citizens in the town gasped in horror as they realized that they were surrounded.

"Oh man! This isn't good!" Tucker said stating the obvious.

"Maybe we can fight them," Jazz suggested.

"It's better than just standing here," Sam said while she reached for an orange jumpsuit and pulled it on. "Although orange really isn't my color, I'm more of a black person."

Tucker and Jazz each took an orange jumpsuit from the box that Jack Fenton had just happened to have next to him during this whole crisis. They pulled them on and took a weapon from a different box.

"Wow! Dad really came prepared," Jazz commented. She had grabbed the Fenton Ghost Peeler and a pole similar to the ones that Danny, Cana, Paulina, and Maddie had been using.

"I always come prepared for a ghost fight!" Jack said turning around to face Jazz when he had heard what she had said.

The Mansons and the Foleys walked over and grabbed orange jumpsuits as well as weapons and pretty soon most of Amity Park had done the same. They all turned to face the ghosts that were surrounding them and started to fight. Some generals appeared around their troops. The generals were dressed differently and were therefore very easy to spot.

One of the generals was a female ghost with white hair and blue streaks in it wearing green and brown camouflage pants, a green and brown camouflage shirt, and combat boots. She had black lines drawn across her cheeks and she was wearing a green bandana over her tied back hair. Her eyes were piercing red. To her troops and to all other ghosts she was known as Lilka.

Another one of the generals was an older male ghost with many wrinkles. He too had white hair and he also had a mustache. He was the only general who was actually wearing a general's outfit. He had red eyes and looked extremely strict. He was known as Calhoun.

Another general was a middle aged looking man. He had green hair that moved like flames and he wore a gladiator like outfit. His eyes like the other generals' eyes were red. He was known as Marcellus.

The three generals led their troops toward the citizens of Amity Park. The citizens readied themselves for battle and started to attack. Many of the citizens had poles and began to whack the ghosts with them. But, as they were soon to figure out, for every ghost that disappeared another one took its place.

"If they keep doing that how are we going to stop them?" Sam asked over the sounds of the fight.

Tucker looked up at one of the generals just as another ghost disappeared. The general glowed for a minute and the replacement ghost suddenly appeared.

"I think I have an idea!" Tucker said to her.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Tucker pointed up toward the generals. "Every time a ghost disappears they bring in another one. So, to stop the replacements from coming in we need to destroy the generals," Tucker explained his theory.

"That's a good idea," Jazz said because she had overheard what Tucker had said.

The three of them continued to attack the army of ghosts as they tried to think of a way to get rid of the generals or for that matter reach them with an attack.

* * *

Danny, Cana, Valerie, Dash, Paulina, and Maddie looked all around them. In front of them floated Misery and Despair and outside the dome all they could see was the endless doors of the ghost zone. Cana was still floating in the air in her ghost form. The rest of the group was on the ground in a fighting stance.

"Are you ready to face your doom?" Despair asked.

"No! Are you?" Cana said and then fired a few green blasts are the two ghosts.

Misery and Despair just chuckled as they dodged the blasts. Valerie got on her glider and started firing shots from her bazooka. Misery and Despair dodged these as well. Misery made fireballs appear in her hands and threw them at Cana and Valerie. They dodged the blasts. Maddie took out her bazooka and fired some shots, all of which Misery and Despair dodged. Despair fired some red blasts at the group. They all dived out of the way and Dash threw a punch at Despair. Despair caught his hand and threw him against the wall of the dome.

Misery made more fireballs appear in her hands and started throwing them every which way in the dome. The group attempted to dodge all of them but Valerie was knocked off of her glider and into the side of the dome by one. A large portion of her suit was burned away. Cana flew at Misery and hit her with both of her fists. Misery grunted in pain but was able to stop before hitting the dome. Danny came at Misery from behind and hit her with his pole. Misery whipped around and punched Danny hard in the stomach. Danny fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Maddie glared at Misery and then ran at her and hit her with her pole. Misery turned around only to be punched in the face by Cana.

Paulina had run over to Dash to see if he was okay. Blood was trickling down his head and he was unconscious. Paulina was so concentrated on Dash that she didn't notice Despair behind her. Despair grabbed Paulina by the hair. Paulina turned around to face him.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" she yelled at him.

In response he threw her by the hair into the side of the dome where she collapsed next to Dash, unconscious. Valerie had gotten up from the ground and back onto her glider. She headed for Despair and fired a few blasts at him. He put up a shield and when Valerie zoomed by him he pulled her off of her glider and threw her to the ground. He was about to blast her when Cana body slammed into him. He got up from the ground and quickly fired a red blast at her which she was unable to dodge. She went flying toward the other side of the dome and hit it.

Danny and his mom were trying to fight Misery but were finding it increasingly harder to dodge her fireballs. Their poles that they kept swinging were barely doing damage. Cana had gotten back up after hitting the wall and she fired a few green blasts at Misery. These all hit Misery because she was so focused on Danny and Maddie. Paulina and Dash began to stir and they resumed their hopeless fight against Despair along with Valerie.

* * *

Back in Amity Park the fighting continued. The citizens of Amity Park were getting tired of fighting but the ghost army remained strong.

"We need to reach the generals!" Sam shouted in desperation.

"Well, can you suddenly fly?" Tucker asked just as frustrated.

"Fly…flying! Tucker that's it!" Sam yelled in excitement.

"What's it?" he asked confused.

"We'll fly!" she exclaimed.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Jazz and Tucker asked at the same time.

"We need to get to the Fenton house!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz started violently swinging their poles at the ghost troops. After destroying one they moved forward so that they were soon in the middle of the army. They kept working their way to the other side and once they were free of the army they sprinted toward the Fenton house. Once there they ran down into the lab.

"Your dad must have invented something that would help!" Tucker said to Jazz.

"I was think that maybe we could use the Specter Speeder," Sam told them.

"Sure. Let's…" Jazz started to say but was interrupted by her father running into the room with the Mansons and Foleys.

"Jazz! I'm going to take the Specter Speeder along with the Mansons and the Foleys," he told her and Sam and Tucker. "You can use the Fenton Jet Packs that I invented a few weeks ago!" he finished excitedly.

"Fine," Jazz said accepting the jet packs from her father.

Jack, the Mansons, and the Foleys hopped into the Specter Speeder and flew out of the house. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz put on the jet packs and followed them. Once outside they flew up to the height of the generals.

"I'll take the girl! You two take the men!" Jazz told them and flew off toward Lilka, the only female general.

"I'll take the old guy!" Tucker said and flew away toward Calhoun before Sam could say anything.

"And I guess that leaves me with the gladiator," Sam said and flew off toward Marcellus. "How fun."

Jazz flew up behind Lilka and whacked her with her pole. Lilka turned around and glared at her. She then fired a red blast from her hand. Jazz maneuvered herself so that she was able to dodge it and then hit Lilka with her pole again.

Tucker tried to sneak up on Calhoun but the old general turned around before that could be completed.

"Trying to sneak up on me eh?" he asked.

"What me? Oh no! I wouldn't…I mean I couldn't possibly…no…" Tucker started stammering but was cut off by Calhoun throwing a red blast at him. "Hey! Watch it! You could have hurt me!"

"That's what I was trying to do," Calhoun responded and then fired another red blast at Tucker.

Tucker dodged the blast and then hit Calhoun on the head with his pole. Calhoun turned around with an evil gleam in his eyes and started firing blast after blast at Tucker. Tucker kept dodging them by some miracle.

Sam had succeeded in stealthily approaching Marcellus with her jet pack. She whacked him soundly over the head with her pole. He turned around to face her while rubbing his head. He then fired a red blast at her which she managed to dodge. She then hit him again with her pole and he then fired more blasts at her which she managed to dodge again.

Jack, along with the Mansons and the Foleys, flew the Specter Speeder throughout the army and started blasting the troops. Still, for every soldier that was destroyed another was there to replace it.

Jazz whacked Lilka again with her pole. Lilka continued to fire red blasts at Jazz but appeared to be getting weaker. Jazz smiled as she noticed this and continued to whack Lilka with her pole. Lilka began to pant as she tried to hit Jazz with red blasts but Jazz was moving too quickly for her.

"Hold still!" she yelled in frustration.

"Not going to happen!" Jazz responded and then hit Lilka again with her pole.

Lilka was clearly worn out and as Jazz hit her again with her pole she disappeared. For a brief moment before she disappeared her eyes flashed from red to green but then returned to being red. Jazz put away her weapon in satisfaction and watched as the next blast that her father fired at the ghosts under Lilka's control actually caused the ghosts to disappear and not get replacements.

"My gosh! We may actually win," she said to herself.

Tucker had been trying to hit Calhoun with his pole but he just couldn't. Just because Calhoun looked like an old man didn't mean that he wasn't able to dodge and attack with great strength. Tucker looked over toward Jazz and saw that she had beaten Lilka. With this knowledge he tried even harder to hit Calhoun with his pole. At last he succeeded and he continued to succeed. After he had been hit a bunch of times Calhoun was really weak and with one more whack from Tucker's pole he disappeared. The next blast from the Specter Speeder that was aimed at Calhoun's part of the army actually caused the ghosts to disappear and not get replacements.

"Now it's all up to Sam," Tucker said to himself as he rested.

Sam and Marcellus seemed to somehow be evenly matched. For every hit that Sam delivered Marcellus with her pole she was hit with a red blast fired by Marcellus. She had burned and charred places all over her jumpsuit but Marcellus had some bruises from the pole. Sam noticed that the other generals were all gone and she swung the pole with all of her might. The pole collided with Marcellus' head and there was a loud crack. The next thing that Sam knew Marcellus had disappeared and the ghosts in the army were not being replaced when they were destroyed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sam said as she flew down to the ground and then collapsed from the pain and from exhaustion.

* * *

Cana tried again and again to hit Misery and Despair with her green blasts but they were just too good. They had thrown her against the side of the dome a dozen or so times and had thrown the others against the side of the dome even more than that. Dash had cuts and burns all over his face and his arms. Valerie's suit was nearly all gone revealing her clothing which was also starting to get burned a little from Misery's fireballs. Paulina's hair was a mess and there were some cuts on her face and the scratches from Kitty on her arm. Maddie's jumpsuit was also being charred and she didn't have her hood up anymore. Danny's jump suit was ripped, torn, and charred in tons of places and his head still hurt from being slammed into the dome by Skulker's missile. Cana also had a large number of rips and tears in her suit that she only wore when she was in ghost mode.

Paulina tried to swing her pole at Despair but he grabbed it and broke it in two. Paulina tried to back away but Despair caught her arm. There was a sickening crack and then Paulina was on the ground, cradling her right arm with her other arm.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her since he was the closest to her.

"I think my arm's broken!" Paulina whaled with tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall down her face.

On Danny's other side he saw Dash get punched in the face by Misery. Valerie tried to fly by Misery and shoot her but Misery grabbed her glider and broke it. She then sent Valerie flying into the dome. Danny looked behind him and saw his mom fighting Despair. Despair grabbed his mother's pole and broke that as well. Despair then threw Maddie against the dome. As she flew past Danny something fell out of her jumpsuit and hit the ground. Danny looked down to see the Specter Deflector. He quickly bent down and picked it up, ignoring the shock that it gave him, and then put it around Paulina.

"Wear this and you'll be fine," he told her.

"Thank you Danny," Paulina said in a pitiful voice as she tried to stop herself from crying due to the pain in her arm.

Danny then moved over to where Cana was trying to hurt Misery. He tried to whack Misery with his pole but she grabbed it and broke it. Danny was getting really frustrated now. Most of their weapons were gone and everyone was getting hurt. It looked like Plasmius would actually win. Danny looked around once more at the people fighting bravely beside him against these two evil ghosts. He felt so bad for them. None of them had asked to fight in here and now they were going to lose their lives. _Well, I can't let that happen!_ Danny thought. _I can't say that we'll win but I can at least give us one last chance and we can all go down trying!_

Two rings appeared around Danny's waist, one heading up and the other down. His black hair, blue eyes, white and red shirt and blue jeans were replaced with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with a white DP on the chest. He launched off of the ground and rammed into Misery. Cana stared in shock at what had hit Misery and then she smiled. The rest of the group just stared at where Danny Fenton had just been and then stared at Danny Phantom.

"You too?" Maddie asked weakly.

Danny turned around and gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm a halfa just like them," he said.

"How?" his mother asked.

"The lab accident," he responded.

_Wow! Fenton's the ghost kid! I have to give him some credit for that._ Dash thought.

_I feel so bad! I've been trying to hurt the ghost kid this whole time when I was actually trying to hurt someone that I care about._ Valerie thought.

Paulina didn't know what to think. _Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are one and the same? I've had a crush on Danny **Fenton** this whole time! Oh my gosh!_ Paulina thought. Suddenly she shouted, "Danny, look out!"

Danny turned around just in time to dodge Misery who had flown at him. He fired a green blast at her and it caused her to ram into the wall. Cana started to fight Despair. When Misery got up Danny continued to fire green blasts at her. Misery made more fireballs appear in her hands and then threw them at Danny. Danny started to dodge them but one of them hit him and seared part of his suit. His mother then quickly whipped out the Fenton Bazooka and fired some shots at Misery. Misery got hit with all of them and actually looked a little weaker. Paulina ran over, despite her broken arm, and touched Misery with one hand. Misery was shocked by the Specter Deflector and once Paulina broke contact she was panting. While she was feeling weak Danny fired a few more green blasts at her and then was able to suck her into the Fenton Thermos.

Cana fired green blast after green blast at Despair. He managed to dodge all of them but he ended up backing into Dash. Despair turned around and became well acquainted with Dash's fist. Valerie picked up one of her remaining weapons and fired a blast at Despair. This hit him as well and then Cana, who was now joined by Danny, fired some green blasts at Despair. Then both Danny and Cana fired a barrage of green blasts at him until he had many scorched places on him. Maddie fired some shots from her bazooka at him and then Paulina snuck up behind him and touched him. Despair was shocked by the Specter Deflector and, once Paulina stopped touching him, fell to the ground. Danny then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Despair inside.

The scenery outside the dome began to flicker and then the endless doors of the ghost zone were replaced with a ghost infested Amity Park.

* * *

**Mina:** Wow! That was actually really long. There were a couple of places where I could have ended the chapter and then moved everything after it to the next chapter but I was feeling really nice. I would like to thank Missmeliss4251, Nari-chan SND, squirellesgonewild, and xheartkreuzx for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who read this but for whatever reason did not review. Please leave lots of reviews and I will try to get the next chapter up soon! 


	18. Victory At Last

**Mina:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Plasmius watched as his plans fell apart. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam had destroyed the generals and now the rest of Amity Park was destroying his ghost army. The dome had reappeared only to reveal the battle scarred but still alive Cana, Danny, Valerie, Maddie, Dash, and Paulina. He had been counting on them not being able to beat Misery and Despair but he hadn't been expecting Danny to reveal his secret.

In his frustration Plasmius accidentally hit the release button on the dome causing one part of it to lift up. The group in the dome made a dash for the opening. Maddie was the first out followed shortly by Paulina and then Dash. Valerie got out next and when Danny and Cana tried to exit they slammed into the ghost shield, which was still up, and fell backward. Plasmius happened to look down at this moment and he quickly closed the opening. He had one last trick up his sleeve to get rid of them before they could ruin any more of his plans.

"Cana and Daniel! You have ruined my plans for the last time!" Plasmius shouted down to them from the control tower he was in. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

Plasmius pressed a large red button and something that looked like a gun appeared on the ceiling of the dome. Cana and Danny, who were still in their ghost forms, looked up at it in fear. The gun started charging up and in the next second a white blast was shooting toward them. Cana flew in between it and Danny and put up a green shield. The blast hit her shield and she tried to keep her shield up. It was clearly a strain on her and in a few seconds the shield was gone and she was caught in the beam. Cana started getting electrocuted but she remained floating in the air so that the beam could not reach Danny. Danny stood petrified underneath her.

Cana was screaming in pain and eventually she changed back to her human form and was unconscious. At this point the gun had run out of juice and therefore had stopped firing. The dome and the ghost shield disappeared leaving Danny standing in the center of a circle that was engraved in the ground. Cana was falling from above and Danny flew up and caught her. He left the area where the dome had once been and placed her gently on the ground near where the rest of the group was.

A storm had been brewing in the sky and the rain started to fall down. The fight continued to go on against the remainder of the ghost army. Jazz and Tucker carried a weak Sam over to where Danny, Valerie, Maddie, Dash, and Paulina were standing over the unconscious Cana.

"You guys did it," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah…we sure did," Danny replied while looking at the unconscious form of Cana.

It was at this moment that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz realized that Danny was in his ghost form.

"Danny! Why did you reveal yourself?" Jazz asked in a shocked voice.

"It was the only way to win," he replied.

The rain continued to pour down as the group stood there in silence with the fight going on around them. By now they were soaked but they didn't care or even notice.

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry! Did I hurt her?" Plasmius taunted from above.

If Danny had been in his human form his eyes would have flashed green. As it was he was in his ghost form and they just glowed brighter and more fiercely. He leaped off of the ground and headed for Plasmius. He shot a bunch of green blasts at him which took Plasmius completely by surprise. Plasmius was knocked off of his control tower but he quickly recovered and shot a bunch of pink blasts at Danny. Danny dodged all of the blasts and hit Plasmius hard with a kick. Plasmius went spinning but was able to change his direction and he flew into Danny. Danny grunted but quickly aimed a punch at Plasmius. Plasmius dodged the punch but Danny had also thrown a green blast which Plasmius could not avoid. He went flying backwards and he hit his control tower.

The group watched from the ground. The citizens of Amity Park had finally defeated the huge ghost army and turned their faces to the sky to watch the fight. After hitting the control tower Plasmius flew quickly at Danny but wasn't quick enough. Danny dodged and Plasmius overshot him by a few feet. Danny shot a green blast at Plasmius' back and hit him. Plasmius turned around and fired a barrage of pink blasts at Danny. Danny showed a quick burst of speed and dodged all of them.

"What's the matter Danny? Did I hit a sore spot? I've never seen you fight like this," Plasmius said, taunting Danny.

That however was a big mistake. Danny's eyes glowed an even brighter green and he threw a barrage of green blasts at Plasmius. Plasmius was unable to dodge any of them and he was sent plummeting toward the ground. He was able to reverse his direction and fly up toward Danny. Danny flew out of the way and then fired some more green blasts at Plasmius. Plasmius dodged all of them and he gave out a loud laugh.

"Danny! Seriously, there's no way you can win!" Plasmius cackled.

A flash of lightening lit up the sky. A loud boom of thunder was heard and Danny flew at Plasmius really quickly. Plasmius, who had just finished his evil laughing, was caught by surprise and was also sent flying a few feet. Before he could recover he was hit by green blasts that were fired by Danny.

"Very good Daniel! But I can see that you're tiring. There's no use in fighting me…I'll win every time!" Plasmius continued to taunt Danny.

Danny's eyes flashed brighter green as he fired another barrage of green blasts at Plasmius. Plasmius got hit my most of them but managed to dodge a few. One of these blasts hit the control tower that Plasmius had built. Sparks were seen coming from it and then all at once the weapons started going off. Danny dodged blasts from guns and nets that were being thrown. The people on the ground also were busy dodging these blasts. A few large white blasts were emitted from the weapon's system. One hit Plasmius, one hit Cana, and another hit a tree. And just like that they were both gone, vaporized into thin air.

The rain continued to pour down as Danny landed by the place where Cana had just been. He had beaten Plasmius but at a terrible cost. One of his friends was now gone. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Dash, Paulina, and Maddie formed a ring around him as he once again became Danny Fenton. They all stared at the charred place in the ground as the rain soaked them even more.

Most people had returned to their houses at this point but the group continued to stand there. Finally one by one they dispersed and went back to their homes. Danny stood there for a little longer and then turned toward his house.

A few days later the rain let up. The sun was seen for the first time in days. Life had seemed to return to normal but it was very obvious that something was missing. The changes that had been brought about because of her were a constant reminder that she was no longer with them. Valerie hung out with Danny, Sam, and Tucker more than she had in the past. Dash and Paulina sat with them at lunch and even hung out with them after school sometimes. Dash had stopped bullying Danny. Paulina's arm was still in a cast but in a few months she would be fine. There were no ghost attacks for awhile but the group of friends or somewhat friends knew that peace could never last. And of course they would be right about that.

THE END

* * *

**Mina:** Oh my gosh! It's the end! But don't worry! I plan on making a sequel. I think I may call it Beyond Recall but I'm not sure yet. It will definitely be the next story that I post so keep an eye out for it! I would like to thank xheartkruezx, Nari-chan SND, Missmeliss4251, Janette Morgan, and moon goddess for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who has read this story but for whatever reason has not reviewed. It has been a pleasure to write this story and I promise that the sequel will be posted soon! 


End file.
